How to Train your Dragon: Toothless's Tale
by Chocobo Scribe
Summary: He was the most feared of Dragons. No one dared face him. Until one day, by a strange chance or whim of fate,the elusive Night Fury befriended a young Human named Hiccup. This is Toothless's Tale told from his eyes. COMPLETE!
1. The Viking Boy

**Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Well, after seeing the AMAZING How to train your Dragon movie, I just had to write some fanfiction and draw the characters. It was too risky to keep all my "Raw-Vikingness" contained. Anyway, this will be the film's story from Toothless' POV and I do plan on doing the whole movie. But not to worry, Two Lives, One Soul is still in progress, I'm just taking a little time on a fight scene.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the characters.**

**R&R please now enjoy!**

**o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Toothless's Tale**

**Chapter One: The Viking Boy**

She was getting hungry again. Her roars and bellows filled our nest with her wrath and our hearts with fear. Red mist swirled around the conical cave that was our home as She raised her head roaring for food. I shrank back into a small hollow where I slept, as did my brood into their own hollows. Whenever She became hungry, She wanted us to raid the Humans' home, Berk, for food and to kill Humans. Killing a Human is the most repugnant thing a Dragon can do, but once She arrived at our home she took over and devoured the chief and demanded that we bring her food and kill Humans otherwise, she would eat us.

At least we were able to plan. During the early days of her reign of terror so long ago, we agreed to make sure the Humans didn't die painful deaths and to keep the casualties to a minimum. We just told her that the Humans of Berk were good fighters, and it was true! Over time they became formidable opponents, it's gotten such that eventually, if nothing changes, we'll destroy each other.

Who am I? You wouldn't be able to pronounce my name in Human tongue so you can just call me Night Fury for now. It's what the Vikings of Berk call me. They've never seen me, or even touched me and therefore, they fear me the most. It's oddly flattering in a way. They were raised to hate Dragons, but strange as it may seem, our raids are the only thing preventing Her from flying across the sea and razing Berk to the ground. I couldn't bear it if so many innocents were killed and all that green burnt to ashes.

And, just as fearsome and scary as the Vikings can be when we raid, I'm actually more curious about them. I wish I could meet one, if only one of them could put their differences aside and maybe I could find a Human who could help us. Dragons are only fearsome when we have to be; unfortunately…some of the Dragons have become rather sadistic and revel in the bloodshed. I don't-and sadly fewer and fewer dragons share my opinion and more and more will kill a Human on sight.

I am glad to say I have never stained my paws with blood, and I hoped it would stay that way.

We arrived at Berk, it was shimmering with tiny fires in the moonlight. It was a shame we had to constantly raid a beautiful place. Countless times we burned their homes down, and each and every time, they were quick to recover. I was quite impressed at their resilience-or maybe it was stubbornness.

The first wave of Dragons, Flarebodies, the Small Ones, the Twin Heads, and the Big-Jaws, and Big-Bodies all swooped down on Berk. I stayed back with the reserve wave of Dragons. I had learned a while back that I was strongest in the back and I only attacked infrequently. I retracted my teeth in preparation so they wouldn't get damaged from my fire. Night Furies are the only Dragons that do NOT have constant teeth problems, all the others, their teeth are constantly eroded and damaged from the fighting and their fire-some of which they waste. They can only breathe fire so many times before needing to eat bones to refuel their fire stomachs. I don't have to refuel as often, because, I NEVER miss, mainly because I never try to hit a moving target which is near impossible mind you.

The houses burst into flames, and the Vikings all ran out torches a-blazing and axes and swords glinting in the fire light. The Chief, The Big Hairy Man shouted orders to everyone as the Dragons flew above their home setting everything on fire and snatching up sheep, cows, horses, and other livestock.

_"Why do we have to do this!?" _I asked myself angrily as some of the more sadistic Dragons incinerated an unfortunate Viking in his house. I prayed to Father Thor that his soul will be accepted to the Halls of Valhalla. I hovered a few hundred feet above Berk as the raid continued. It was a massacre, so much blood…My nose twitched and I sneezed on the scent. I flapped my wings, the shouts of the Vikings and the roars of the Dragon filled the night air along with the smoke and the scent of blood and ashes. The fight was going badly, I would have to help the other Dragons.

I swooped down on Berk already feeling the fire in my belly grow. I tucked my wings close to me going into a dive. I opened my powerful jaws and a terrifying shriek escaped my throat and a violet fireball shot out and struck the empty watchtower.

"NIGHT FURY!!!" someone shouted in terror. Immediately, there was instant panic among the villagers as they all fled. I struck another watchtower, the Viking stationed there only jumped into the bay in time. Just because I refuse to kill mindlessly doesn't mean I won't scare them. I swooped around the village once more in a wide arc aiming for the next watchtower; I shot another fireball at it and…movement, something from my left, shooting right at me!

_WHAM!_

Something slammed right into me and coils tangled around me restricting my movement! I was falling! I tried to steer my fall into the forest using my tail, but something was wrong with it! I could barely control my fall! I struggled to free my wings as I continued to fall, tumbling through empty air but to no avail. Whoever threw this cursed thing had a good arm. My wings were stuck fast to my sides, I was going to crash! I braced myself for impact, at least I was heading for the forest-not the village. I was only tens of feet away from the trees and gaining speed!

_CRASH!!!!_ I barreled through the trees headfirst the branches and twigs snapping in my face and against my velvety wings. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that it would be over soon. I struck a large tree headfirst and it snapped lengthwise, right down the middle and I slid down the rough splintered wood, it slowed my decent somewhat but the pain kept growing. I wanted unconsciousness to come and take it away. I shot down a small hill and finally stopped. Breathing heavily I tried to block out the pain, already dark spots were forming in the edges of my vision, I starting to lose consciousness.

_O Father Thor please help me…_I prayed silently before darkness overcame me.

***

The sweet scent of dew brought me back to consciousness, I shook my head a little to clear the fog. I twitched my ears taking in the sound of birds chirping and ravens cawing. I lay there, licking up a few dewdrops with my slightly forked tongue waiting for my strength to return to me. While I waited I listened to the sounds of the forest, birds, the wind, small furry creatures running about their business.

And…something else…

"…The gods hate me…" A voice said in despair, "Some people lose their knife or their mug. But NOOOOOOOOO I manage to lose and entire _Dragon_!?"

The scent of a Human reached me, and whoever it was, was getting closer. It must be the one who did this to me! I struggled against my bonds, I'd show him! Footsteps, the Human was only just behind the rocks, I could smell, Human male, fur, leather, wool, and metal.

A startled gasp, the sound of a blade being unsheathed, a gulp, and more footsteps towards me.

"I…I…I did it!" he sounded young, "Thi-this fixes everything! Oh YES!!" he sounded a little too overawed by his success-I must have been his first-either he very lucky or very unlucky-provided that I free myself from his trice blasted contraption.

"I have brought down this mighty creature!" he shouted a little more confidently planting a foot on my side-I still had my dignity to keep intact. I shook the Viking off me indignantly.

"WHOA!" he shouted as he lost his footing, and this time, I was able to get a good look at him. He was a boy! And a very skinny one at that. He wasn't built for close ranged fighting, he looked more built for long distance running, thin limbs and a slight elvish appearance. A shock of dark brown hair covered his head half of his bangs falling over his wide dark green eyes. He was clad in a light green tunic, a beige belt, a pelt, brown pants and fur lined boots, in his hands he held a small dagger-not even close to being a short sword.

I went numb with fear, I was defenseless. I couldn't even move, our eyes locked, and…I didn't know if it was my imagination, but I saw fear in the stripling's eyes. He took a deep breath and raised the dagger to chest level aimed directly at my heart. He glared at me with a fierce determination that felt all too fragile.

"I'm going to kill you Dragon…" he said his voice almost a whisper, "I'll cut your heart out and bring it back to my father. I. Am. A. Viking." There was a slight tremor to his words, as if, his bravado was starting to fall apart.

I was at his mercy, I was in the gods' hands. I closed my eyes waiting for the deathblow. The boy took a deep breath and…nothing. I heard him mumble something to himself then he took another, and another, and another. Why didn't he strike?

"I'm…a…Viking…" he gasped all energy gone from his voice, and I could have sworn I heard a choked sob. What was taking him so long? I opened my eyes again, my cat like pupils gone slit in fear. He froze then went slack the dagger's flat coming to rest on the crown of his head.

"I did this…" All the energy had abandoned him. I turned away as he took another deep breath, he was going to kill me for certain this time. I only hoped that it would be over in one fell swoop.

_Whizz. Whizz.. Whizz._

_SNAP!_

_What?_ My eyes snapped open in shock as I heard the sound of the dagger sawing through my bonds. The bonds around my legs and wings loosened, I could move! But why was a Human helping me, the most feared of Dragons? Was he stupid or just insane?

_Whizz. Whizz.. Whizz._

_SNAP!_

The boy worked as quickly as he could his breathing slightly ragged and I could sense his rapid heartbeat. The bonds kept loosening around me, I couldn't understand this. I moved my back legs experimentally.

"One more…" The boy gasped, "And you're free." With those words he cut the last of my bonds.

_Payback time stripling._ I thought and I leapt up and pounced! He tried to scramble away backwards, but I was faster seizing him about the throat with one of my powerful paws and pinning him against the rocks and sending his weapon skittering away far from his reach. He gasped and struggled against me trying to pull my paw off his throat. I glared at him angrily.

_He just tried to kill me, why shouldn't I? Just this once…_ I thought. I growled bearing my fangs as a low rumbling in my throat sounded as my fire began to rise-then I stopped…The boy's face had gone ghostly pale, eyes wide in terror. I looked at him right into his eyes and…he was just as terrified as I was only moments earlier. This…This would be slaughter if I killed this boy while he was defenseless and at my mercy. I lifted my paw from his throat. He gasped and coughed several times clutching his throat. I rose up on my haunches and roared then turned and flew away into the trees. He was lucky, and Odin help him if we should ever meet again.

I crashed through the trees trying to gain height in the air, but something was wrong with my tail! I couldn't stabilize myself! I was tumbling out of control! Did that little stripling have anything to do with this!? Did he step on my tailfin and rip it off? Or was it when he freed me and was going to take my tailfin home to put up the ruse that he had slew a Night Fury? Or when he struck me down to earth?

I flapped my wings desperately, but to no avail, I kept falling. I tried to use my second set of wings to stabilize myself, but the effect wasn't even noticeable. I barreled through the trees; it was almost like last night, only…much worse. The ground vanished from under me, opening up into a small canyon. I fell in an arc towards the ground and struck the soil. I slid for several feet then came to a stop. I got to my paws and shook myself free of the dirt. What had happened?

I tried to fly out but I couldn't steer myself and I crashed right into the stone walls. I was trapped, a downed dragon. I tried again, I clawed at the stone desperately, trying to get a hold on the stone, but it was far too smooth for my claws and I just fell right back down.

I roared in outrage. I was trapped. TRAPPED!!! I glanced around, grass, tree roots, no rodents, a small pond filled with…my nose twitched, FISH! I ran over to the pond's edge and stuck my head in snapping at the fish as they flitted by, I missed a few but I was able to catch a hold of a small one. I gulped it down and took a drink of water and tried to catch another fish, but in my frantic state, they all escaped me.

Suddenly, I felt sore all over. I would have to rest for the day and try to escape tomorrow. I found a comfortable spot on the grass and moving in a tight circle gently breathed fire in the grass warming my spot and laid down curling my tail in front of me-and I received a shock.

My left tailfin was gone. I would never be able to fly again.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**And there's the first chapter!**

**Oh and for what Toothless was naming the Dragons:**

**Big Jaws: Deadly Nadders**

**Flame Body: Monstrus Nightmare**

**Small Ones: Terrible Terror**

**Twin heads: Hideious Zippleback**

**Big Body: Groncle**

**And if any of you are asking about how I went about with Toothless' personality, I used my first impressions of him when I went to an advanced screening at the IMAX and of my childhood ideas of Dragons, kinda like the "protectors of the world". I never read a story where the dragon was the bad guy and It is my crazy ambition to find a dragon, go back in tiem and beat up St. George with it.**

**See you later!**


	2. Downed

**Hello all it's Chocobo_Scribe agian! I was amazed at how many people read the first chapter in the first day! I couldn't keep you all waiting so here's chapter two!**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Two: Downed**

Hello again, it me the Night Fury again. Trapped in a small canyon, and I can't even get a decent meal from the fish in the pond, they just swim away too quickly. I shivered from the chill of the early morning fog and looked around, the fog was everywhere in a thick blanket obscuring all vision. As if being grounded wasn't enough, now the sky had to seal me in my prison with fog-at least it would be gone by mid-day. I flapped my wings experimentally, once it was clear…Maybe I could try just getting out, if I took a running start and was able to get a breeze beneath my wings… could get out of here, I could always swim home.

But then…what was I supposed to do when I got tired? I grunted in frustration-it seemed I was about to become a permanent resident of Berk's forests…I snorted and a plume of flame shot out my nose. It tickles like crazy when I do that, but it clears the sinuses something wonderful. I went back to the pond for some water, at least I didn't have to worry about water, but if I didn't eat I was going to starve to death eventually.

The fog slowly dissolved under the midday sun warming my scaly hide. It helped clear my thoughts. I thought back on what transpired yesterday. That boy…I never encountered a Human before him, and while the memory of him raising his dagger above me chilled my blood, I found I was more curious about him. From the other Dragons who trained hatchlings, they always said that a Human will always kill a Dragon on sight.

_So…_I thought as if I was asking the Viking boy directly, _Why didn't you?_ I frowned thinking hard, maybe he was just too surprised at his success of knocking me to the ground, speaking of which, how did he throw his contraption? I had been a few hundred feet above Berk! Not even the brawniest Vikings could throw _that_ far. This Human must be a clever one; he had an intellectual look in his eyes under his fear.

I shook myself and the thought off. I had more important things to worry about. Getting out of this prison for one. I sprinted to the far end of the canyon and backed up against the stone wall. I lowered myself to the grass until it brushed against my belly slightly. I flexed my shoulders in preparation focusing on a low ledge I was sure I could grab hold of if I jumped just right. I took a sharp intake of breath, then charged forwards flapping my wings, jumped, I was gliding! I was going to get out of here!

_CRASH!_

No…I had lost control at the last second and crashed headfirst into the stone walls. I wasn't one to give up so easily. I tried again, this time I managed to get hold of the edge of the walls, only for it to crumble to gravel under my paws and I fell back to the canyon floor with a dull _thud_. I sprang back up and attempted to escape again.

_Thump._

I stiffened then turned, and the scent of Human came to me. The stripling from yesterday! He was perched on a ledge above me. The nerve of him…Humans couldn't even stay airborne for more than an instant and there was looking down at me! I growled softly. The stripling flinched slightly, but most of his fear from yesterday had gone. Today, I sensed…a little fear, but mostly, curiosity, even slight fascination.

_You get your odd ones in every tribe…_I thought. The stripling slowly stood up not taking his eyes off me, and slowly turned around and glancing over his shoulder walked away from the canyon edge. I tilted my head suddenly confused. Twice, we had met, and twice both of us were still alive. Was this coincidence? Or…some strange whim of Fate?

"_You never should have thought about "I wish I could meet a Human" Look at what you got yourself into!"_ I grumbled aloud to myself shaking my head. Whoever said "Be careful what you wish for, you might get it" wasn't jesting at all. What had that stripling been doing? I walked over to where I heard the sound. A twig with a soft black rock attached to its tip lay on the soil. I sniffed it delicately; it had the stripling's scent on it. And he had a small object in his hand; there were dark lines on it…

_Drawing?_ I thought,_ Was he drawing something? Me?_ He was after all the first Human to ever lay eyes on a Night Fury, so it was only to be expected…I actually was a little impressed at him. I would've thought he would have prayed to all the gods to never run into me again, and instead he came looking for me. I shook the thought off and resumed my escape attempts.

_"WHY!?" _I roared angrily at the sky, _"What did I do wrong to deserve this!?"_ I lay down, exhausted. Were the gods just picking on me today? Or…Augh! This was giving me a headache! I scratched my head with my left paw as if scratching the thought off. I decided to take a short rest then try to escape again. I yawned and laid my head down on my paws and closed my eyes. I so wanted to fly again…but with my tail damaged-and thanks to that stripling I could only dream about it….

_I was soaring above the sea, I was flying again! Seagulls fly by squawking at me, I paid them no mind, I didn't like seagull anyway the feathers get stuck in my teeth. Something was a little different about this flight, I felt more…excited as if I was sharing the feeling of sheer joy that flight brings with another. I flew through a series of complex rock formations in my excitement I let loose one of my violet fireballs and just as I woke up to the sound of thunder, I heard an elated whoop-it sounded a little like the stripling's voice._

I woke up as hail pelted my head and the boom and rumble of thunder filled the air and lightning pierced the sky. I whimpered slightly, lightning always scared me-since I was a hatchling. Even though I knew the story of how Night Furies came to be…I didn't like how the lightning could strike down anything in the air. But the thunder wasn't so bad…it always helped me fall asleep. But with no cave or hallow to crawl into…all I could do was cover my head with my paws and hope that Father Thor wouldn't allow the lightning bolts to hit me.

By now you're probably wondering why I call the god of thunder "father". That's because Thor is the father of Night Furies. The offspring of thunder and night. The Humans say "the unholy offspring of death and lightning" I have no idea how they came up with that-whatever the "unholy offspring of death and lightning" is it must be Her. She really isn't a Dragon, She's an insatiable monster-not even the bravest of heroes would dare face Her. Dragons are many things, but we are not inherently evil.

_BOOM!!! CRACK!!!_

I covered my sensitive ears with my paws and whimpered.

_Make it stop!_ I thought, _I'm scared! I can't take it anymore!_ I wrapped my wings and tail around me into a tight ball in effort to block out the noise of the storm. At least I was able to block the rain out, but not much else. I tried to comfort myself with the fact that I wasn't anywhere near Her and likely not to be eaten, but what about my friends? What if they were eaten?

_Don't think like that!_ I scolded myself, _Calm down it's the only way you'll get through this storm!_ I focused solely on my breathing and that alone. I blocked out the noise and focused on the sound of my breathing, the smell of my favorite fish, then…suddenly the stripling's face appeared in my memory and I immediately felt calmer.

_Nothing else I can do…_I thought and focused on his image. It was as if he was telling me everything was going to be alright, I didn't have to be afraid because he was there. It was strange and the absurdity of the possibility of a Human and Dragon befriending each other made me forget about the storm for a few minutes.

Eventually, the storm passed, and the clouds rolled over my canyon to show the stars scattered across the heavens as if thrown into the air. I removed my wings from over my head and looked up at the stars, they blinked down at me in a reassuring way. I continued to watch them as the lights of the gods appeared in the night sky. Whenever those lights appeared, it meant the gods were happy.

_Father Thor, what are you trying to tell me?_ I thought, _Why does thinking about that Viking stripling so…calming? Did you mean for us to meet?_

As if in response, a star streaked across the sky. This was Human behavior and I knew it…but I couldn't help it…I wanted to make a wish, and when I thought, that maybe…just maybe it would be granted.

_I hope I see you again little Human, there's something special about you I want to know more about…_ I thought. I watched a few more stars shoot across the sky. I yawned and stretched like a cat arching my back and glided clumsily over to a nearby tree and leapt up curling my tail around the branch and hung upside down like a bat. I folded my wings around me and settled in for a long night's sleep.

I woke up in the morning after having strange dreams of flying fish-my stomach ached…I was so hungry it had stopped growling. I dropped own from the tree branch and padded over to the pond's edge to try to catch some fish. I held my head over the water's surface waiting for a fish to swim by. Several minutes passed, and no fish swam by. Sighing I took a long drink of water to fill my belly, which was feeling quite deflated now. I didn't even have the strength to try to escape anymore. I was stuck here and would starve to death eventually-which would be a long and painful several weeks to months. I lifted my snout from the water and gulped the water down, and a little fish swam by, I thrust my head in to snatch it up, but I missed. I pulled my head out snorting in frustration. I padded around flapping my wings, both sets to let off some steam.

The scent of the stripling came on a breeze. There was also the smell of fish! As far as I could tell, it would be a few minutes before he came to the canyon. I was a little nervous and a little excited at the same time. It seemed as if Father Thor had heard my wish. An electric tingle ran through me as I bounded over to a tall rock jutting out of the ground to perch on. I leapt up and landed neatly on top. I had a good view of my canyon; there was a small opening in the rocks below me. It was too small for me, but just big enough for a small Human to slip through. If the stripling was coming here, he would enter the canyon that way.

_Oh Father Thor I hope I know what I'm doing…_ I prayed as I waited for the stripling to arrive.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**And it's a cliffhanger! keep checking for chapter three: Friend.**

**oh and if you;re wondering what "Stripling" means it means "youth" and was used the same way we say "kid" it felt like I'd be copying people if I had Toothless call Hiccup "Hatchling"**

***yawns* well better hit the sack see you!**


	3. Friend

**I couldn't keep you all waiting agian. I was amazed at how easily I was able to write this chapter! I just listened to the soundtrack and the words just came to me.**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Three: Friend**

The stripling soon came into view. He had a shield strapped to his back as he nimbly leapt down from rock ledge to rock ledge. Under his right arm he held a large fish. My stomach growled as the scent wafted over to me. I licked my lips reflexively. I stayed where I was though, I still wasn't sure what the stripling was up to, I would watch him for a while then approach him. The stripling reached the floor of the canyon and hefted his shield onto this arm and proceeded from there. When he was about five feet from the entrance, he stopped and threw the fish into the canyon.

_Is that it?_ I thought disappointed, _Maybe this stripling IS too-wait…_

The stripling stepped forwards then stopped. His shield had gotten stuck between two rocks. He stood upright and tried to free his shield, then gave up only seconds later. He crouched and crawled into the canyon under the shield then stood, brushed the dirt off his tunic and pelt then stooped down to pick up the fish he glanced around as he continued forwards. Looking for me no doubt, I followed his movement with my eyes making sure he didn't try any mischief.

He stopped, right below me, and glanced around a few more times then out of the corner of his eye, he saw me. He jolted and staggered backwards a few paces startled. I crawled down the rock I was perched on and began to pad over to him, he didn't even flinch. I sniffed, I could smell the stripling's own scent, his clothes, the fish, and…metal?

I stopped and growled slightly. The stripling stiffened and shifted the right side of his pelt to reveal his dagger. He had come here armed. I lowered myself to the ground narrowing my eyes, still growling softly.

He drew it, then held it at arm's length and dropped it. I still didn't stop growling, that dagger was still with grabbing distance. I growled a little louder; the stripling scooped up his dagger with his right foot and kicked it into the pond where it landed with a _splash_! I immediately relaxed-and my hunger getting the better of me-I adopted a more innocent look-even bordering on cute.

_What kind of fish do you have?_ I thought sniffing the air padding a little closer to the stripling as he held the fish out to me. I was only at arm's length from him and I opened my jaws expectantly.

"Toothless…"The stripling said smiling a little then looked confused, "I could've sworn you had-WHOA!"

My fangs shot out and I snatched the fish right out of his hands, not entirely caring on whether or not I snatched up a little more. I gulped the fish down, barely even chewing it first and finished it in one gulp. It tasted delicious! I burped a little and licked my lips. My stomach didn't hurt so much anymore.

"…Teeth…" the stripling finished still a little stunned. I took a few steps closer to the stripling sniffing at his pelt curiously. He stumbled backwards startled.

"Ah…ah…no no no.." he stammered as he lost his footing and fell then crawled away backwards until he was up against one of the rocks, "I-I I d-don't have anymore!"

No more? I moved my head closer to his studying him carefully. He was starting to get a little afraid. Maybe if I shared my meal with him, he might calm down and show me where he caught the fish.

_Hlllk hllk hllk…._I started to force the fish up from my belly-don't ask me how it's a little on the unpleasant side. The stripling looked as if I was about to bite his head off. _Hllk hllk hlllk…._

_Blah!_

The fish slid out of my jaws and landed with a _plop_ onto the stripling's lap.

"Uhhh…?" he said now more confused than anything. I rose up on my haunches and sat down with a heavy _thud_ in front of him waiting for him to eat. He looked like he could do with a decent meal anyway, if he wasn't careful, the wind could easily carry him off. The stripling sat up right against the rock holding the fish in his hands staring at me as if asking what he was supposed to do.

_Go on eat!_ I looked at the fish then at him. He looked at the fish, then at me, then at the fish again. He seemed to understand what I wanted him do. Sighing he lifted the fish to his mouth, opened wide, and a little hesitantly, took a huge bite. I didn't know Humans could have teeth that big!

"Mmmm…" he said his mouth full of fish and chewing.

_Tastes good doesn't it?_

As though in response the striping nodded and mouth still full of fish said, "Mmm-hmm?" he held the fish out for me.

_Swallow! You can't hold it in your mouth forever silly. _I swallowed hoping he'd understand.

He dropped his arms and the look on his face clearly said: 'Are you kidding me!?' It took all my will power not to start laughing. I have a tendency to shoot out fireballs when I laugh and I didn't want to incinerate the stripling on accident. He tilted his head back, thought about it, then swallowed. His face turned a pale shade of green and he doubled over pressing his hand to his mouth and swallowed again. When he sat up straight again he gasped and shuddered. Well, regurgitated fish doesn't taste exactly _that_ good- believe me; I used to eat regurgitated fish as a hatchling. My tongue came out a little, that fish did taste good.

The stripling smiled showing his large teeth. It looked a little goofy and…I couldn't help it. I smiled back at him. It took a little effort since I never smiled like a Human before-I must have looked pretty silly to him.

The stripling started to stand up reaching out his right arm to me. I tilted my head.

_Wait…is he trying to PET me!?_ I growled showing my fangs, _He may not mean me any harm now, but I won't take this so lightly._ I turned and started to fly away to the other side of the pond, and crashed. I picked myself up shaking my head to clear the slight dizziness. I padded over to the spot where I slept the previous night and warmed the soil with the fire in my belly. I patted down the glowing embers and laid down on top of them.

_Doesn't he know that this sort of thing has never happened? That I could easily just bite his arm off?_ I thought, all the fear had gone from him, replaced by fascinated wonder. It was the first time any Human didn't shake in their boots when I was around. Maybe he was a little crazy…

_Chiirrrrr-p!_

_Chirrrrrrrrr-p!_

The sound of bird caught my attention. I looked up at a small sparrow standing on its nest in the tree above me. The little bird hopped around on its tree branch and flew off. I followed its movement wishing I could fly again, and there he was…The stripling was sitting next to me with a huge grin on face and he waved to me.

_Go away._ I thought willing him to leave and come back tomorrow. I turned away from him a little irritated and curled my tail around me to block his view of me. I stared at my remaining tailfin, sure he was scooting closer and about to reach out and try to touch my tail.

_I can see you._ I thought lifting my tail giving him an annoyed look. Speak of the devil…he was about to try to touch my tail... The stripling shot up to his feet and spun around on one foot and walked away a little shell shocked and trying to act innocent-and doing an incredibly _bad_ job of it to boot. I turned away snorting a little to rest. He couldn't stay here forever I knew that, he'd have to go back to the village eventually. He probably had parents back home who'd wonder where he wandered off to.

I leapt up to a large overhanging root and hung upside down from my tail. Maybe if he thought I'd fallen asleep, he'd leave and come back tomorrow. I had enough for one day…I think. I wasn't sure about anything at the moment. If I wasn't mistaken…this stripling was trying to put aside differences and trying to get to know me. I wrapped my wings around me mulling it over. Was no coincidence that we met? Was there something Father Thor had planned? I sneezed.

_Don't think about it…you'll get a headache…_I thought closing my eyes. So long as the stripling visited, at least the canyon wouldn't feel so imprisoning and I wouldn't go hungry if he brought fish with him. How had he known I liked cod? I heard him walk over to under to tree root, he stayed put for a while then I heard his retreating footsteps.

_Finally…_I thought, _See you tomorrow stripling…_I dozed for a few hours. I opened my eyes again when early dusk began to fall over the forest. I sniffed, was the stripling still here? I moved my tail to look. There he was, sitting on a small rock on the other side of the pond.

_He's braver than I gave him credit for…_I thought dropping down, _I wonder what he's doing?_ Curious I went over to where he sat, sitting down a few feet behind him.

_Oh, he's left handed._ I thought as I watched him draw in the dirt with a stick. He glanced over at me from the corner of his eye and returned to his drawing resting his chin in his right hand. He drew a triangular head, a short neck, ears...He was pretty talented. I continued to watch him draw as he added the finishing touches, a pair of eyes.

_It's me!_ I thought, _I want to draw too!_ I turned around and ran over to the nearest tree sapling got my jaws around it and snapped it off the lower part of the trunk easily with a jerk of my head. I ran back over to where the stripling was sitting and, being careful not to mess up his picture started dashing this way and that dragging the sapling along in the ground. I wasn't exactly sure what I was drawing at first, but it started to resemble the island Berk was built on. I added some swirls for clouds. A dot here…a few more lines there…

The stripling watched me and I could sense his fascination, he was pretty impressed. I never felt so happy before. I added a finishing touch and tossed the stick aside to admire my artwork. The stripling stood up glancing around at the drawing I made.

_Do you like it?_ I sat down watching him admire my work. He started to walk to get a better look at my drawing-and HE. STEPPED. ON. A. LINE! I growled at him annoyed. The stripling's foot shot up and he stood there balancing on his left foot a little apologetically.

_Better…_Then he looked at the line in the ground, then at me and STEPPED ON THE LINE AGAIN!

_STOP THAT! I didn't step on your drawing!_ I growled again, and he lifted his foot again. I purred softly then he stepped on the line…again.

_Okay that's it stripling! You asked for it!_ I lowered myself to the ground ready to pounce. He lifted his foot and stepped across the line. He looked at me, smiled and nodded. In that instant, it felt as if we already understood everything about each other. I watched him, curious about what he'd do next.

He stepped into the next empty space, and the next. Not having any sense of direction, he just set his foot down in the first empty space he saw next. It was like he was dancing. I started to feel odd. I felt a kind of attraction to this Human-nothing romantic of course (blech!) but…curious. As he continued to dance through my drawing the smile he had on his face seemed so free and yes…pure. I quietly padded over to the space where he's most likely go over to next and sat down waiting for him. He turned around a few more times, then, he was standing right in front of me. I breathed gently ruffling his dark shaggy hair. He looked up and turned around, surprised. He held out his hand again, I growled uncertainly.

_That might not be the best idea…_the stripling drew his hand back, _That's right…just go home…come back tomorrow ok?_ He looked away for a moment, then closed his eyes and turned his head away and once more held his hand out to me.

_He…actually trusts me…_I thought, he knew I could just bite his hand off, but instead…_Alright…I'll trust you too._ I closed my eyes and gently pressed my nose into his palm. His hand felt so warm and it ran through me right to the tip of my tail. The boy gasped, I opened my eyes, and as I did, he turned to face me a look of awe on his face. I drew back, snorted and turned to go to the other side of the pond, leaving him standing there as if he wasn't quite sure if he was dreaming or not.

When I reached the other side of the pond the boy had turned to leave, then just before crawling under his shield turned back to face me and said, "I'll see you tomorrow Toothless."

_Toothless…_I thought _It sounds silly, but I guess seeing me without my teeth just stuck in his head. I like it._ The boy crawled under his shield and after a few grunts managed to free it and strapping it onto his back, began to make to trip back to the village. I watched him go, feeling like I had to make sure he got back up safely. When he reached the ledge, he turned back one last time, waved, then made his way through the trees.

I rested my head on my paws thinking everything over. I had just allowed a Human to touch me. He had even given me a name. I yawned and closed my eyes, not being able wait until morning when he'd come back to visit.

_I think I understand now…Thank you Father Thor._ I thought before dropping off to sleep. Maybe, just maybe we could be Friends…Sure, it took the Vikings of Berk a lot of courage to try to kill a Dragon, but I bet it took that boy even more to cast aside old differences.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**That had to be the most heart warming scene in the movie ^w^. The next few chapters might take longer to write so, I can't guarentee 24-hour waits but the new chapters will come as soon as I can.**

**I'm planning on seeing the movie agian, just so I can get the training sequences in the right order and becasue the movie's just plain awsome!**

**See you later!**


	4. Together

**Sorry for the wait people, I've had quite a bit of homework and the muse of fanfiction began attacking me rather vicously casuing m to start writing a companion fanfic to this one. I'm hoping on doing the Hiccup verison once I get this one done, but I'm working on it so that way I can get a chapter or two up in weekly installments. i was actaully a little reluctant becasue "Oh it;s another movie novelization fic only in first person" but after thinking and seeing how much i was able to relate to Hiccup I thoguht "What the heck?"**

**Enough rambling, Standard disclaimers apply read and review please!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Four: Together**

The first sound I heard the next day was the boy's voice, "Toothless, I brought you some breakfast." At the word 'breakfast' my eyes snapped open and I bounded over to him eagerly. This time he had a large basket slung over his shoulder which he dropped onto the ground. He also had something made from leather under his right arm-I didn't know and all my attention was on what was in the basket.

"I hope you're hungry." He grunted tipping the basket over with his foot and a whole pile of fish tumbled out! They smelled delicious! I sniffed the fish trying to decide which one to eat first.

"I never told you my name did I?" The boy said, "My name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." We both had a silly sounding name, now we're a pair Hiccup. I sniffed a large scaly fish, they all looked so good…Which one should I eat first?

"There's salmon, Icelandic Cod, oh and whole smoked eel too." Hiccup said.

_Eel? Did he just say eel!?_ I shrank back growling at the eel.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked picking up the creature.

"_GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!"_ I shouted though all he heard was a shriek. But he seemed to understand the fact I didn't like eel. Or rather…I was afraid of it.

"It's okay! It's okay!" he said and a little alarmed threw it away from us as hard as he could, he turned back to face me a sympathetically, "I don't like eel much either, tastes horrible." I calmed down and started to eat a large cod.

"You just eat, and I'll be back here, minding my own business…" Hiccup said. He was probably just going to use that leather thing he brought. I didn't care I was too busy eating to take any notice. I heard Hiccup a few times, but I just kept eating the fish. I chewed on some salmon and shifting my tail around as I snatched up the other fish in my jaws. There was a few more in the basket, I stuck my whole head in to get them.

"AGH!"

I lifted my head while it was still in the basket and tilted my head back to get the last few bits of fish and…_What?_ There was something about my tail…what was Hiccup doing back there? I wiggled my tail flapping my other tail fin experimentally suddenly, my tail didn't feel so…awkward. My wings drooped in shock and slowly, on impulse, I spread my wings out to their full span, crouched low to the ground, and took off!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! NOOOOO!!!! NO! NO NO! NO!" Hiccup's voice came to me on the wind sounding as if from very far away. I was gaining altitude! I could fly again! I was only a few feet from clearing the canyon walls-then no! I was falling again! I couldn't fly!

_NO! Not now!_

Then, at the last second, I was able to swoop back up to the sky and above Berk. I was flying again! I didn't know how, but I was flying again!

"Oh my g-. I-it's working!" How could Hiccup's voice be heard from all the way up here? I suddenly banked right.

_Wait…I didn't plan on that.. Why am I headed back to Berk? Well…I suppose I should thank Hiccup._ I was soaring over the pond once more looking around for Hiccup, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Y-yes I…I did it!" Hiccup's voice said, from behind me! And then I noticed the extra weight on my tail. I looked behind me, and there he was hanging onto my tail with one arm and his legs, the other holding open a large leather tail fin he strapped to my tail.

_What are you doing!? Get off my tail!_ I snorted and swung my tail around and he went flying off, bouncing across the water's surface like a stone and landed with a splash. I flapped my wings intending to fly away, but I had no control over my flight and landed in the pond as well.

"YES!" Hiccup cheered, he sure was happy about something. He paddled over to the edge of the pond not even caring that he was sopping wet and went blabbering on about "stabilizing flight" and a saddle. I swam over to the edge of the pond to join him and shook the water off me. He kept rambling on excitedly. I frowned, a little worried.

_You didn't hit your head on a rock did you Hiccup?_ I looked at him tilting my head wondering.

"Now…if there's some way I can maintain movement of the prosthetic tail fin…" Hiccup rambled on, "Maybe…if I attached a cord to the tail fin…"

_You're starting to scare me Hiccup…_He must have hit that water hard, _Are you really alright?_ I gave him a questioning look. He noticed and laughed sheepishly.

"Um…I'll see you later today then?" Hiccup said and turned to leave.

_Oh no you don't._ I swung my tail around blocking his progress, _You're not going anywhere until I'm sure you haven't gone crazy._

"Toothless, I'm fine, really." He said patting the side of my head, "Besides, I need to dry off." I let him go. Hiccup was dripping wet and if he didn't get into dry clothes he might get sick, and wouldn't be able to visit me. I followed him to the entrance to the canyon. He scratched me behind the ears before slipping through the gap in the rocks, taking the eel as he went. Why he would even touch such a revolting creature I didn't know…Eels smelled too much like Her. Just the sight of an eel is enough to make me tremble. I shivered to shake off the feeling.

_It might be a while before Hiccup gets back…_I thought, _Might as well try out that new tailfin he made for me._ I climbed onto a large rock jutting out of the soil and tried again to fly. My flight was a little more stable, at least I didn't crash, but I couldn't clear the canyon walls. I glided around for a few hours until Hiccup came back with a small pack.

"Practicing flying eh Toothless?" he asked as I glided over to him happy to see him. He scratched me behind the ears, it felt so good! I purred and arched my back inviting him to keep scratching.

"You like being scratched there Toothless?" Hiccup asked smiling and continued, this time with both hands. I purred again leaning slightly towards him. I licked his sleeve, catching his wrist slightly with my slightly forked tongue. Hiccup laughed, it must have tickled. He started scratching behind my other ear. I leaned the other way lifting him off his feet a few inches. After a few minutes I set him back down again, and he stopped scratching.

"Here, I brought you some lunch." Hiccup said pulling out a large snapper from the bag. I snatched up the fish-this time being careful not to bite off his fingers. One Dragon I knew once had some Dragon Slayer's arm stuck in his teeth for almost a month and he had horrible breath-for Dragons- for several days after, and he never even swallowed. I lay down and began eating the fish while Hiccup sat down in the grass beside me and pulled out an apple for himself to eat. The apple smelled sweet.

He told me about himself. He said that he was the son of Stoick the Vast, the chief of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe-though this didn't get him any respect in the slightest. Quite the contrary, he was the village outcast and it sounded like his father wasn't very supportive. If I wasn't mistaken, I was the first one to ever accept him. I couldn't see why anyone would give Hiccup a hard time; he was a good person, with talent. He should've had a lot of friends, but instead, I was all he had. I purred reassuringly to him resting my head in his lap.

"Thanks Toothless…" Hiccup said petting me on the head, "I'm so glad you listen, nobody else does…" He threw the apple core away muttering about how when his father _did_ listen he just looked disappointed about how he turned out.

_Stoick sounds like a real jerk…_I thought,_ So do those people who bully Hiccup…If I could get my paws on them…_

"Well, let's move on from such depressing topics." Hiccup said pulling out a many knotted length of string, "Hold still for me okay buddy?" he then started holding the string up to me and making notes in his pocket book muttering some numbers.

_Is he thinking what I think he's thinking?_ I thought my eyes narrowing slightly. After Hiccup was done with the "measurements" he put the string away and sat down beginning to draw in his pocketbook. I craned my neck to see what he was drawing, but he closed the pocket book with a mischievous smile on his face.

"It's a surprise Toothless." He said, "You'll see soon." I prodded him with my snout playfully.

_Come on! Show me!_ Hiccup laughed and leapt back nimbly.

"I don't want to spoil it." He said between laughs, then sprinted away still laughing. I gave chase laughing in my own way. I let him stay ahead of me for a while, this was fun! I hadn't played like this for far too long! I put on a burst of speed and bumped him from behind.

"Okay, now _I'm_ it!" Hiccup said grinning, then turned around and sprinted towards me! I turned and dashed away keeping the tip of my tail just out of his reach. We continued to play for several hours until Hiccup was out of breath and the sky turned a faint shade of red. We both lay on the grass watching the sky. Hiccup put a hand on my shoulder as he lay face up in the grass next to me.

"O-okay…"Hiccup panted a huge grin on his face, "I-I need to…head…back home now..." He stood up his face a little flushed but looking very happy. I stood as well ready to follow him to the canyon entrance. I nosed him gently.

_I'll see you tomorrow right?_ I looked at him with expectant eyes. Hiccup scratched my head gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow, promise." Hiccup said. We walked over to the canyon entrance and I watched him climb up the stones to the top.

"AGH!" Hiccup suddenly lost his footing and started to fall!

"_Hiccup!"_ I cried out worried that he would fall! Then Hiccup managed to regain his footing and his grip on the stone steps. He panted for several seconds then looked down to me.

"I'm alright." He said, "Didn't get hurt." I gave him a "you-need to-be-more-careful" look flattening my ears slightly and snorting softly. He grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I'll be more careful from now on Toothless." He said as if hearing my thoughts. He climbed the rest of the stone steps without any accidents and was soon safely on his way back to Berk.

I yawned stretching my jaw. All that running had worn me out! I padded over to the root where I hung upside down to sleep.

The next few days passed with Hiccup visiting with a large basket of fish and several happy hours just being together. He kept making his "Measurements" and no matter how sneaky I was I didn't get a peek at what was in his notebook! And when I did try it resulted in another game of tag. I had no objections. With Hiccup's visits to look forward to being stuck in the canyon didn't seem so bad. Finally, the day came when Hiccup finished his "surprise".

It was a saddle.

Hiccup held up a large leather saddle with several straps dangling from it. It was shaped so that was he would be lying down on it.

What did he think I was? A horse? There was no way I would be carting him around! I dashed away with him giving chase.

"Toothless wait!" Hiccup shouted after me, "I just need to make sure it fits!" I flapped my wings to make some distance between him and I, but I still had very little control over my flight and I crashed right into the canyon wall and blacked out.

"Toothless! Tothhless! Toothless are you okay?" Hiccup's voice prodded me back to consciousness. I opened my eyes rolled over onto my belly and shook my head. It still hurt! I glanced over at Hiccup, he was kneeling next to me one hand on my shoulder.

_I'm alright._ I licked his sleeve to let him know I was fine.

"Oh good…" Hiccup said looking relieved, "You were out for a few minutes. But it looks like you're okay." It was then I noticed the saddle wasn't next to Hiccup. Where had it gone? _Then_ I felt something rubbing against my back. He had put the saddle on while I was knocked out. He was sneaky!

_Oh you're good…_I snorted slightly irritated slightly impressed. He still was that set on riding me? I don't think so. I dashed away again, then only seconds later felt Hiccup land on my back.

"Ummf!" he grunted as he tried to find a handhold on the saddle. I bucked around trying to get him off!

_I'm NOT a horse Hiccup!_ I snorted and I bucked, and he went sailing off my back and landed hard on his back in a patch of grass. He wasn't one to give up so easily. He just sat right back up and got to his feet and tried to get on my back again. It was another game of tag, only this time, I wasn't about to let myself be tagged. I used my wings to pick up speed when I needed to, this boy was fast! As much as I would have preferred not to have him on my back, this was still fun!

"AGH!" Hiccup cried out and I heard a dull_ thud!_ I stopped and turned around. Hiccup had fallen down. I waited for him get back to his feet, but as soon as he got his feet under him, he lost his balance and fell. I padded over to him worried. Hiccup massaged his left ankle wincing slightly.

"Twisted my ankle…" he said. He tried to stand again, but fell again. He couldn't even stand up.

"Great." Hiccup said, "I'm stuck here." He pulled off his left boot and started massaging his left ankle again trying to get the blood flowing again. I laid down behind him allowing him to lean against my side.

"Thanks…" Hiccup said leaning back against my flank, his weight felt reassuring somehow. I curled my head around to watch him. He was still trying to get some feeling back into his ankle and wincing all the while. I didn't like it; I didn't want him to be hurt-or anything bad to happen to him. Strange…when I had become like this?

A few minutes passed then, "OUCH!" Hiccup yelped as something in his ankle popped into or out of place. I raised my head snorting worriedly. Hiccup rubbed his ankle taking a few deep breathes.

"I think that did it…" he said, "Now I rest." He settled back against my side as he pulled out his pocketbook and pencil. I watched him curious. On a blank page he began writing in large black runes:

**How to Train Your Dragon**

**By,**

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

_A training manual?_ I thought slightly amused I watched him write and sketch for a few hours then turned to the evening sky watching the clouds. After a while, when the stars began to appear, the sound of Hiccup's pencil scratching against the parchment stopped to be replaced by slow regular breathing. I turned my head around to find that he had fallen asleep. His head had rolled to the side slightly resting against my shoulder.

_He looks so peaceful…_I thought examining him. A faint smile on his face, his bangs slightly covering his eyes, in one hand he held his pocketbook, and in the other his pencil lay in a slack grip. I remembered hearing from one of the older Dragons that when Humans smile in their sleep, it means they're dreaming of flying. I purred softly so not to wake him and covered Hiccup with a large jet black wing to keep him warm. I wrapped my tail around to look at the new tailfin he had strapped to my tail, thinking.

_He knew he took away my ability to fly…_I thought_, And he wanted to give it back…_I could fly again somewhat, but not the way I used to before we encountered each other. I couldn't control it the way I could control my remaining tailfin. If I wanted to fly again, I was going to need Hiccup's help.

_A Boy and his Dragon…_I thought, _It has a nice ring to it…_I smiled as I felt Hiccup shift slightly and sensed the steady beating of his heart.

_Sleep Hiccup. I won't let anything disturb you_. I laid my head down on my paws and began to keep watch. For the first time in my life, I had something I wanted to protect. Somewhere deep inside me, a Dragon instinct that had long thought would never be used sparked into life.

The instinct to protect my rider no matter what.

I watched the stars for a while listening to the sounds of the forest at night until I was sure nothing was there that meant Hiccup any ill will. I yawned and rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes while curled protectively around Hiccup.

"Wha? Whoa!" Hiccup's voice started me into wakefulness. I lifted my wing from over him to show him looking a little frazzled.

"How long was I asleep?" Hiccup said rubbing his eyes then looked horrified, "OMIGODS! I'm going to be late for training!" he bleated and stood up rather wobbly and tried to run over to the canyon entrance but nearly fell.

I was at his side in an instant. I dashed over in front of him so that way he fell against me across my back. I bucked gently inviting him to climb on. I grinned at him. He understood, and swung himself up into the saddle. I carried him over to the canyon entrance. He slid off looking surprised, then he got his grin back.

"We need to get you flying again Toothless." He said, "I'll come back with a little something tomorrow." He limped slightly over to the stone steps and carefully made his way up and was soon safely on his way back to Berk. I wondered what kind of "something" he was going to use to help me fly again?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Confession time, I haven;t gotten the chance to see HTTYD for the third time but hopefully I will be able to without having to resort to youtube becasue 3-D's the only way to go for this awsome movie.**

**Exams are comming up so there might be a bit of a wait before chapter five: two hearts beating as one is up, but we're over the hump!**

**See you soon!**


	5. Two Hearts Beating as One

**Okay, sorry for the wait, studying for finals is upon me but I've only got two tests left and a sparkeling cider bottle to piant Van Gogh's Starry Night on. So, I've treated you to a nice long chapter and something to look forward to once Toothless's Tale is finished! I have decided that after Toothless's Tale I will begin posting the Hiccup version as a companion fic.**

**Standard disclaimers apply, read and review please!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Five: Two Hearts Beating As One**

The next day Hiccup came with two items. A small cord attached to his belt, which he said would secure him to the saddle so he wouldn't go flying off and break his neck, and a long strip of leather which he attached to my new tail fin and would use to adjust its position stabilizing my flight.

"Alright…" Hiccup said hooking the cord on the edge of the saddle, "Let's see if this works…" he patted me on the side.

"Alright, um…run around a bit." He said.

I did, bucking around too just to make sure the cord _really_ worked. I had my doubts about it…

"WHOOOOAAAAAA!" Hiccup went flying off the saddle and plunged headfirst into the pond. He resurfaced sputtering and floundered over to the edge. He pulled himself out trying to shake the water off his clothes.

"Okay…_that_ didn't work…" Hiccup said taking off his pelt and wringing the water out. I spread my wings and flapped them trying to dry him off.

"Thanks buddy." Hiccup said then sneezed, "Ugh…something went up my nose!" he sneezed again. I must have blown some dust into his face on accident. I stopped flapping my wings. I stepped closer to him slightly worried. He sneezed right in my face! I snorted and jerked back rubbing at my snout with a paw.

"Sorry Toothless…" Hiccup said rubbing at his nose, "I'm gonna have to think of something else to stay on the saddle…" he shook his arms again and several flecks of water flew off his sleeves.

_That would be a good idea. Avoiding any broken bones would be a VERY good thing._ I thought. Humans were incredibly fragile and it took them months to heal from the most severe injuries. For Dragon, we can recover from a few broken bones in a matter of days or weeks, depending on which and how many bones were broken.

"While I dry off, let's try this out." Hiccup said picking up the longer cord, "I'm going to attach this to your tail okay?"

I shrugged and jerked my head to my tail telling to go ahead. If his plan was going to help me fly agian, I had no objections. After a few minutes of Hiccup mumbling to himself he managed to attach the cord to the new tail fin. He walked backwards over to my front and tugged at it experimentally. I watched as the new tail fin adjusted angle as he tugged.

"Looks like it's working." Hiccup said confidently, "I'll just have to make a few tweaks to the saddle then we start practicing flying." He removed the cord from the new tail fin, and the saddle from my back saying he was going to need it for the "tweaks", and said he'd be back tomorrow and returned to the village.

Hiccup came back the next day with the "improved" saddle. Now it had a small metal ring where he would hook the harness belt onto. We tested it out; Hiccup didn't fall off while I ran and bucked around, even while only holding on with his legs.

_Now_ we could start flying. I didn't know what I was more excited about. Being able to fly again or being able to share the experience with Hiccup. Hiccup attached the long cord to the new tail fin and secured himself into the saddle.

"Alright Toothless! Let's go!" Hiccup shouted. I could sense his excitement! I crouched down to the grass and took off! I flapped my wings, and with Hiccup tugging at the new tail fin I was able to fly across the pond.

Unfortunately, that was as far as we got…Hiccup lost control after two minutes and we fell into the pond with a huge _splash_! Hiccup then tried again by tying the cord to his ankle and tugging at the new tail fin that way. We were able to clear the canyon walls.

But, even then we didn't get that far…We crashed into a patch of tall grass. Everything after that was a blur. The grass smelled so _good_. I rolled around trying to release as much of the scent as possible! I hadn't even noticed that Hiccup had been thrown off my back until I heard him pushing the grass aside. I barely reacted I was too busy rolling around on my back in the grass! It smelled like all my favorite things! The sea, fish, fire, and the wind!

"_This stuff smells great!"_ I kept rolling around.

"Uhhh…Toothless?" I heard Hiccup say, I didn't respond, I wanted to keep rolling around in the grass!

"Toothless…are you alright?" I kept rolling around trying to rub the scent of the grass into my scaly hide! I heard Hiccup walk over and pull up a tuft of the grass.

"It smells like catnip…" he muttered.

After a while Hiccup must have started to get impatient because the next thing I knew he was trying to roll me out of the grass. I snorted; I wanted to stay a while longer! Hiccup kept trying to push me out of the grass. He stopped then I felt his hand scratching at my nose while holding a tuft of the grass. He pulled his hand back a few inches, I wanted him to keep scratching my nose with that stuff! I bounded over to him excitedly out of the grass and suddenly my head started spinning! What had that grass done to me? I sneezed and shook my head.

"What was that stuff?" Hiccup said, "You were acting like a cat when it gets too close to catnip."

I guess that means cats go completely crazy whenever they get near this "catnip" stuff. Hiccup examined the tuft of grass in his hand and tucked it into his pocket muttering something about how it might come in handy.

"Looks like I'm gonna need to think of something else…" Hiccup said, "Just tugging at the prosthetic tailfin this way didn't work." He took the saddle home with him again and returned the next day with stirrups attached to it, some tools, and a large basket of fish! While I ate he put the saddle on me again and started making some additions to the new tail fin. He attached the length of leather to the new tail fin connecting it to the left stirrup. It would control the new tail fin stabilizing my flight. Just as he finished, I saw something shiny on the ground a few feet away from me! I leapt forwards to catch it!

"Whoa! Toothless!" Hiccup yelped as I leapt forwards. Suddenly the object was gone. Where did it go? I sniffed for it, I must have lost its scent. Suddenly, it reappeared! I leapt forwards again.

_Gotcha!_ I opened my paws to see my prize, but it had escaped! The shiny thing was now wiggling away from me! I tried again and again but it kept escaping! Then I heard Hiccup laughing. I turned around and he held up a small hammer. He had been reflecting sunlight off the hammer making me chase the spot around.

_Alright Hiccup, you asked for it._ I thought and tackled him playfully and started licking his face! He laughed and tried to get out from under me but I wasn't going to let him "escape" so easily, I "pinned" him down and kept licking.

"T-Toothless! St-Stop that tickles!" Hiccup managed to say between burst of laughter. He tried to push my head back to catch his breath. I wriggled my head around and started licking at him again. He started tickling me under my chin. I stopped and purred. That felt so good! I purred and purred as Hiccup moved his hand around scratching me under the chin then, blackout, I fell asleep.

Several hours later, I woke up to Hiccup trying to push me up. I stood up. I whimpered softly, I must have fallen on top of him. Hiccup groaned and sat up clutching his ribs.

"Remind me never to do that when you're on top of me okay?" he said wincing slightly. I nodded hoping none of his bones were broken. He was able to stand up after a few minutes but each step seemed to cause him pain.

"Ugh my whole body fell asleep…" He moaned trying to get the feeling back in his limbs. Having a sleeping Dragon on top of him must have been _very_ uncomfortable. I was just glad I didn't crush him. After a few attempts to "wake up" his limbs, Hiccup laid down in the grass deciding just to wait. I purred softly and lay down next to him shading him with my wing.

"I'll be fine." Hiccup said reassuringly, "In a few minutes I'll be back on my feet. Tomorrow we can try flying again." Hopefully, this time we wouldn't have any more crash landings. As a Dragon, I could handle most rough landings, but Hiccup wouldn't be able to, even just being thrown around in the saddle could easily kill him. I preferred to avoid that.

Hiccup dozed for a while and I kept watch over him the whole time. After an hour he was able to sit up, his limbs finally having "woken up". He stretched and stood up. Hiccup scratched me behind the ears, said, "See you tomorrow." And returned to Berk.

Hiccup did not show up the next day. All afternoon and night I was on edge and worried. Why wasn't he showing up? He wasn't hurt was he? Did he get sick? I was up all night, not knowing what had happened to Hiccup and not being able to make sure he was alright. I tried not to think that something serious had happened-there hadn't been any raids during tat past few weeks so the chances of him being carried off or eaten weren't that big but still…

The next day, Hiccup came looking a bit frazzled. He jumped the last few stone ledges and dashed over to me. Relieved, I ran over to meet him. He petted my head apologetically explaining why he didn't come yesterday.

"Sorry I didn't come yesterday." He said, "When I woke up yesterday I could barely move." I purred gently. So that was it.

"Hope you weren't too worried." He said then his expression changed to slight embarrassment. Of course I had been worried about him! With him being so accident prone it almost made my scales itch each time he went out of my sight! At least when he was around, I was confident I could take care of any trouble before it got to him.

"Okay…I guess you _were_ pretty worried…"he said sheepishly, "But, now I'm here!" I then noticed he wasn't wearing his pelt. In its place was a kind of leather harness. Two leather straps made an "x" across his chest held in place with a round steel plate, shoulder pads, and was secured in the back by several straps of leather. The cord he used to secure himself into the saddle still hung from his belt though.

"Ah, like it?" Hiccup asked noticing I saw his new vest, "This will keep me more secured in the saddle. After that landing in the grass, the belt broke and I got thrown off." He also had a coil of rope with him. He said that he'd use that while we practiced. He got onto the saddle, secured himself in, and adjusted the angle of the left stirrup trying to move the new tailfin.

"Alright…it's working…should be able to fly out of the canyon…" Hiccup muttered, Alright Toothless, take us out of here!"

I crouched down to the grass praying to Odin and Father Thor that Hiccup knew what he was doing and took off! We were able to clear the canyon walls without any problems. We didn't even wobble in midair. I glided over several acres of grass and landed on a ledge overlooking the bay. A large rock was in front of me.

"Ah, perfect!" Hiccup said jumping off the saddle and tied the length of rope around the rock and after making sure his knot was secure, tied the other end to the clasp on the saddle. After making sure that knot was secure he pulled out a piece of parchment and his pencil and climbed back onto the saddle.

"Alright Toothless, let's get started!" Hiccup said patting me on the side.

I jumped up and spread my wings. The rope went taut and I was jerked forwards slightly but I remained airborne. Hiccup twisted in the saddle then adjusted the angle of the left stirrup and I banked left slightly. I landed and I heard the sound of pencil scratching on parchment as Hiccup made a note. We continued this process until…

_SNAP!_ The rope broke in two right in the middle and I went flying backwards crashing into the trees. Hiccup's vest had done its job well; he hadn't been thrown several feet away. He just rolled to the left. I stood up, Hiccup yelped and then I noticed he was dangling upside down from the saddle. I crouched down so he could get back to his feet. He tugged at the cord securing him to the saddle.

"Oh great…it's jammed…" he groaned, "And I left all my tools in Berk…"

We didn't have any other choice. By night fall, we had arrived in the village of Berk. I sniffed the air curiously, all the new smells tickled my nose all at once. I could smell meat cooking, the salty air, freshly caught fish, and other Humans. They all had their own scent-mostly bloody, unlike Hiccup's slightly earthy scent. We passed a few houses quietly, Hiccup quickly motioned for me to stop and causally leaned against the house I was crouched behind.

"Ah, evening Hiccup." A passing Viking said.

"Hey." Hiccup said trying to appear casual, thought I could sense his nervousness quite plainly. The Viking continued on his way towards a large set of double doors from which, a delicious smell was coming. I started to follow the Viking when Hiccup pulled at the cord that attached us.

"No…This way." He whispered leading me into a small building filled with tools and weapons. He grabbed one of the tools and started trying to un-jam the ring and hook. He wasn't having much luck.

"It's…jammed…really good…" He grunted as he struggled to free himself.

"Hiccup?" a girl's voice said. Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin.

"A-Astrid!?" Hiccup quickly threw on a brown apron and partially dragged me over to the window and jumped out and slammed the window shut. This was a very uncomfortable postion…

"Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid, hi Astrid." Hiccup rambled, "So…uh…how have you been doing."

"What is with you!?" The girl demanded, "You've been acting really weird!"

I tugged at the cord, not only was this getting _really_ uncomfortable, but this girl clearly was one of the Vikings who had been giving Hiccup a hard time. I wasn't sure I wanted him near her…Hiccup banged against the window doors.

"Weirder…" The girl said slightly disturbed, "And…where have you been? You disappear all afternoon and-WHOA!"

I jerked Hiccup back and he shot through the window and landed on my back.

"Yeah, I think it's time to go too." Hiccup said taking off the apron and righting himself in the saddle. I bounded out of the building and once it was clear flew out of the village. We managed to fly all the way back to the canyon. Once I landed safely, Hiccup tried again to free himself and this time was successful. With a loud "HUH!" he unbent the ring and hook and was able to remove the hook from the ring on the saddle.

"Finally…" Hiccup gasped, "I thought it would never come off!" he sat down in the grass all his energy abandoning him. I grinned at him.

_But at least we were able to fly._

Hiccup seemed to understand. He grinned and scratched me behind the ears.

"We'll practice flying every chance we get." He said, "I never felt anything like that before…it was…incredible." I nodded.

_It is. Just wait until we're able to fly for real._ Our flight back had been a little wobbly. It was going to take some time for Hiccup to be able to control the new tailfin without consulting his "cheat sheet". We watched the stars for a while then Hiccup returned to Berk muttering something about how he was going to explain being yanked through the forge window to Astrid. I yawned and leapt up to the overhanging root and hung upside down to sleep. I couldn't wait for the next day to come, when we would fly again.

The next few weeks passed by with Hiccup arriving with a basketful of fish and then we would practice flying. Slowly the movement of the stirrup and the new tailfin attuned to his muscle memory. We still had a few crash landings but they weren't as bad as our earlier ones-at least Hiccup didn't get thrown off the saddle. Everyday we went flying around and above the forest and before I knew it, a whole month had gone by. This place was starting to feel like home-even though I still missed Dragon Island and all my friends. I had found one here. Finally, after another successful practice flight, Hiccup said we were ready for our first _real_ flight. He said he didn't have anything going on in Berk the next day so he was able to spend the night in our canyon.

We both woke up early the next day. There was a fine wind, clear skies, and it was warm. Perfect flight conditions. After a rushed breakfast, fish for me and an apple and some bread for Hiccup we were ready to take off. Hiccup swung himself up into the saddle and secured himself.

"Alright," Hiccup said, "Today's the day. Are you ready Toothless?"

I nodded and bucked slightly eager to fly. I could sense Hiccup's excitement as well. Hiccup adjusted the angle of the new tailfin, held on, and I spread my wings and took off to the clouds! We flew over the forest and soon were over the sea. The sea breeze blew past us and under my wings allowing me to glide.

"Okay there bud?" Hiccup asked patting my flank "We're gonna take this nice and slow."

I heard hi muttering some numbers then shifted his foot. The new tailfin opened up a little more allowing me to bank right. I was finally flying for real again! Hiccup shifted in the saddle to make sure the new tailfin was working. I flew straight without any trouble.

"Okay…" Hiccup said. "It's go time. It's go time…" We went into a dive towards the ocean's surface. The air rushed past me, under my wings, past my tail. A sense of weightlessness came over me as I dived just before Hiccup pulled us out and leveled us above the water's surface. I soared towards a large rock formation, I tilted slightly to the left my left wing skimming across the water's surface.

"Come on buddy! Come on buddy!" Hiccup cheered me on as we flew between two large stone pillars while seagulls flew overhead.

"Yes! It worked!" I heard Hiccup say.

_CRASH!_

I had flown right into one of the rock pillars.

"Sorry…" Hiccup said trying to steer me away and crashed into another rock pillar, "My fault…" Finally we managed to get back on course.

_Be more careful! _I snorted and slapped him with one of my ears _If I go down you do too!_

"OW!" Hiccup shouted as my ear smacked against his face with a loud _THWAK!_

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it!" He snapped slightly irritated, "Position…four…no…three!"

Okay…maybe he still needed some practice…He'd better get those numbers right.

The new tailfin adjusted to another angle allowing me to climb higher into the air. Soon we were high above Berk. It was just like before; the sheer joy of flight gripped me. This time it was even better, I was able to share it with one who normally couldn't fly.

"YEAH!" Hiccup shouted, I could feel his excitement coursing through him, "GO BABY!" I climbed higher and higher into the clouds.

"This is _amazing_!" Hiccup said, "The wind in my-CHEATSHEET!!!! STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!" I climbed a little higher, then suddenly, Hiccup's weight vanished from the saddle, he was suddenly _above_ my head, and we plunged back down to earth!

I tried to flap my wings to control my fall, but without Hiccup in the saddle, I had no control over my flight at all! I heard Hiccup screaming as he fell. As he fell past, he tried to grab onto the saddle, but I tumbled at just the wrong moment and he was sent spinning down!

"_HICCUP!!!!"_I cried out in alarm! He was going to plunge to his death! I tucked my wings close to my body to catch up. By the time I did, I lost control of my fall again and was spinning out of control so badly I was starting to get dizzy. Hiccup shouted something but I couldn't make out what it was. I kept spinning around and one of my wings hit him!

"OW!" Hiccup yelped and was nearly sent flying into the rock pillar behind him! We kept falling towards the forests of Berk with increasing speed! I somehow managed to get below him and he grasped the saddle in both hands and pulled himself on. He quickly secured himself safely to the saddle and with a loud grunt pulled back as hard as he could! We pulled out of the dive just barely in time! The wind caught my wings but we kept barreling towards several large rocks shrouded in mist! Hiccup froze in the saddle.

"_HICCUP DO SOMETHING OR WE'LL CRASH!!!" _I shouted. Hiccup grabbed the saddle with both hands, leaned forwards and we plunged into the mist.

It didn't just feel like Hiccup was just riding me using his foot to adjust the new tailfin. _We_ beat our wings; _we_ navigated around several craggy rocks-without crashing into a single one. _We_ soared, tumbled, and rolled completely over as we flew past the rocks. Our two hearts beating as one. We burst out of the fog and our combined joy filled us!

"YEEEAAAAAHH!" Hiccup cheered ecstatically! I let loose a violet fireball to let off my excitement. A huge inferno burst up in front of us when it hit the water.

"_Oh come on_!" Hiccup groaned just before we flew right into it. We came out perfectly fine though Hiccup was yelping and squirming around in the saddle trying to swat out small fires that had started up on his clothes.

"OW! OW! OW! HOT!" he yelped. We wobbled in midair and nearly fell, but Hiccup managed to get us level in time. We flew on for several hours over the surrounding islands of Berk. It was nearly dusk when we stopped in some ruins to rest. Hiccup looked (and smelled) like a dirty cinder and his hair was completely blown back and stuck that way. He got a fire going while I caught some fish for us to eat. By the time I came back, Hiccup got the fire going and was stoking the flames with a long stick he found. I dumped the fish onto the stone tiles. Hiccup took one of them and stuck it onto the stick he had been using and held it over the fire leaning against my side. I started eating some fish and then thinking that Hiccup might want something to eat while he held his fish over the fire forced a salmon head up from my belly and dropped it to the ground next to him.

Hiccup looked down at the fish then at me.

"It's okay," He said holding up the fish he had on the stick, "I'm good."

_Are you sure?_

"_Hey look a Human!"_

I looked up, four Small Ones were flying towards us.

"_Hey why's a Human here?"_

"_I don't know, but they've got fish!"_

"_Let's eat!"_

I covered the fish with my paws as they landed and scuttled towards Hiccup and I.

"_Oh no you don't…"_ I growled as one of the Small Ones scuttled over to me, _"You're not getting any!"_

"_Meanie!"_The red Small One whined.

The Green Small One snatched up the fish head that was meant for Hiccup and dragged it away to eat. The yellow Small One tried to sneak up and grab it but all that did was anger the green Small One. They growled, sizing each other up, raising onto their haunches. The green one let out a jet of flames causing the yellow to back off whimpering.

_Those little pests are always fighting over stupid things…_I thought watching them un-amused. Suddenly, one of the fish stood up and started moving!

_What the-?_ Then the green Small One came into view as he tried to drag one of my fish away!

"_HEY! Give that back!"_ I grabbed the head of the fish and pulled.

"_You weren't eating it!"_

I pulled back and the fish shot out of the green Small One's jaws. I gulped down the fish and started laughing.

"_I just did."_

"_Why you…"_ The green Small One rose up onto his haunches growling. Seeing the Small ones act ferociously never failed to amuse me. Hiccup got to his feet slightly. He was getting a little worried.

_It's okay Hiccup, I got this._ And sent a stream of fire into the green Small One's maw just before it could breathe fire. Dragons are almost completely fireproof on the outside due to our scales, on the inside however, that's a different story. The green Small One puffed up like a puffer fish and fell to the ground with a whimper smoke trailing from its jaws. It started wobbling away a little dizzy.

"Huh, not so fireproof on the inside are ya?" Hiccup said. The green Small One turned to face him as he picked up one of the fish the other Small Ones tried to steal and tossed it to the green Small One.

"Here you go." He said. The green Small One snatched up the fish and swallowed it whole. The green Small One tilted its head to the side as Hiccup settled back against my side and scuttled over to him curiously.

"_You're not like other Humans…"_ the little Dragon scuttled to Hiccup's side and lifted his arm with its head and curled up next to him purring,_ "You're really nice."_ The green Small One fell asleep as Hiccup gently petted its back. I could sense his confusion.

"Everything…Everything we know about you guys…is wrong…" He said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**If you notticed any difference between this and the movie, I made some deliberate tweaks.**

**oh and one last thing, Has anyone picked up on the Dragonheart reference in chapter four?**

**See you soon!**

**Chocobo_Scribe**


	6. Astrid

**Okay, some time freed up for me and I was able to get chapter six written! It might take a while for the final two chapters to get up due to finals and they're gonna be on the long side, so I've treated you to yet another nice long chapter.**

**Standard disclaimers apply. read and Review!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Six: Astrid**

We returned to Berk with Hiccup in total silence. Even when we landed back in our canyon he said not a word. Had seeing Dragons the way we really were surprised him that much? What had the people of Berk been telling him? Maybe those Skalds were just exaggerating about running into a cranky Dragon. Believe me you do _not_ want to run into a cranky Dragon. That was how most Dragon Slayers got killed, they brought it on themselves. Hiccup stayed in the canyon for a few hours but still said nothing.

This wasn't like him.

_Is something wrong?_ I nosed him gently on the arm. Hiccup started slightly and turned to face me.

"Sorry Toothless…"Hiccup said, "I just…got a lot on my mind…" he soon left our canyon still deep in thought. I laid down to rest; the day's flying had worn me out. Sleep didn't come easily though, Hiccup's silence had worried me. Normally he wouldn't stop talking. With him being so quiet, it almost made me wonder if something had happened. I rested my head on my paws and tried to fall asleep. Hoping we'd be able to fly again tomorrow.

I slept late the next day. It would be a few hours before Hiccup arrived. I stretched and yawned, I couldn't wait to fly again! I practiced gliding on my own for about an hour when, an unfamiliar scent came to me. I froze. Who was coming? I quickly found a place to hide and keep watch. A blonde girl came and her scent suddenly became slightly familiar, she must have been the girl Hiccup called "Astrid". What was she doing here? The girl pulled out an axe, hoisted herself up onto the boulders and began running a small stone over the weapon's blade expertly. A chill ran down my spine. A strange girl comes with an axe, she was waiting for Hiccup! A low growl sounded in my throat. If she put so much as a _scratch_ on Hiccup…I quietly prowled over to the next boulder ready to pounce when I had to.

An hour later, Hiccup arrived with a large basket slung over his shoulder. He seemed on edge.

"We're leaving." He said calling out to me, "Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation…Forever…" he dropped the basket onto the ground in front of the boulders. Right in front of the girl, he hadn't noticed her!

_NO! Hiccup get out of there!_ I pounced over to the next boulder, ready to get him out of harm's way. Hiccup opened the basket and began rummaging through its contents. He stood up to adjust something on his flight vest. The girl scraped her stone across the axe blade making a loud scraping sound. Hiccup then noticed her, jolted and staggered backwards then regained his footing.

"Ah! What the-!" then he regained his composure, "Uh…uh…Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked awkwardly. The girl lifted her axe and seeming satisfied, set the stone dow then turned to face Hiccup.

I want to know what's going on." She said jumping down from the boulder, "No one just _gets_ as good as you do. _Especially_ you." She advanced on Hiccup who stepped back nervously looking at her axe.

"Start talking." Astrid said sharply, "Are you training with someone?" Hiccup babbled out something I couldn't make out as he kept stepping back as Astrid kept advancing on him.

"T-training? N-No I…I uh…" Hiccup tried to say.

"Better not involve _this_." Astrid muttered seizing him by the vest and looking at it distastefully.

"I…I…I know…" Hiccup stammered, "I know this looks really bad, but you see this is…uh…" The girl grabbed Hiccup by the back of his flight vest and yanked him down. Hiccup fell to the ground with a startled yelp. It took all my self control not to go lunging at Astrid.

As I was prowling over to the next boulder, the wind blew at just the wrong time causing a tree behind me to creak. The girl gasped and stepped forward-and on Hiccup. He didn't even seem to notice he had just been stepped on! He immediately got back to his feet as if nothing happened!

"You're right. You're right. You're right." he bleated catching up with Astrid, "I'm through with the lies." He quickly jogged over to block Astrid.

"The truth is I've been making…_outfits_." Hiccup improvised. He stood in front of Astrid putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You got me. It's time everyone knew." He took her hand placing it on one of the straps of his flight vest, "Drag me back, go ahead. Let's go-."

Astrid grabbed his arm twisted it back and shoved him back onto the ground!

"OW!" Hiccup shouted holding his right arm, "Wh-Why would you do that!" He tried to get up, but Astrid kicked him back down. My blood boiled…

"_That's_ for the lies." She snapped then adjusted her grip on the axe, let go and the butt of the weapon struck Hiccup right in the gut and bounced back into her hand, "And _that´s _for everything else!" she shouted as Hiccup cried out again and rolled over onto his side groaning clutching his belly.

I roared in rage, _"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

The girl looked up and saw me. Hiccup got back to his feet.

"Aw man that hurt…" He moaned turning around. Astrid gasped then tackled Hiccup to the ground!

"GET DOWN!" she shouted. Hiccup yelped again as her arm hit the exact same place the butt of her axe had earlier.

_"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_I lunged forward to attack! Astrid leapt up to her feet holding her axe in a ready stance while Hiccup was still in the dirt slightly dazed.

"RUN!" Astrid shouted to him, "RUN!" I pounced! She was about to swing her axe!

Hiccup was faster. He sprang up from the ground rushed towards Astrid, grabbed the handle of her axe knocking her to the ground! They both landed on the grass, Hiccup pushed the axe as far away as he could then quickly turned standing between me and Astrid. I stopped rearing up on my haunches, flapping my wings to keep my balance.

"No! No! It's okay. It's okay. She's a friend." Hiccup said holding his hands up.

_She just beat you up!_ I landed on all fours still growling suspiciously at Astrid.

_"Don't you dare touch him while I'm around!"_ I growled at Astrid.

Hiccup turned to face Astrid. I stepped forwards getting my head between his arm and torso. He put his other hand on my snout trying to prevent me from lunging at Astrid. Didn't he see I was just protecting him?

"It's alright." Hiccup said, "You just scared him." She hadn't scared me! She pissed me off! Astrid seemed to think so too.

"I scared _him_!" Astrid yelped as if Hiccup had gone completely insane then froze, "Who is _him_?"

"Astrid, Toothless." Hiccup said introducing us and releasing me, "Toothless, Astrid."

I growled at her again this time bearing my fangs. Astrid shook her head not believing what she was seeing. The turned and ran away into the forest.

"Dat dah dah! We're dead!" Hiccup said his shoulders drooping. I rolled my shoulders briefly glaring after Astrid if she got back to Berk, there'd be no end to trouble...

_What makes you so sure?_ I turned around back to the pond.

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa!" Hiccup said noticing my retreating back, "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

_To have a last meal if you say we're dead._

"Come on Toothless, we can't let her get back to Berk and blab to everyone! My dad will kill me if he finds out!" Hiccup said catching up to me and jumping up into the saddle.

Hiccup _not _being killed sounded a whole lot better. He adjusted the angle of the new tailfin and I took off following Astrid. We caught up with her in a few minutes. She was running up the trail as fast as she could; looking over her shoulder as if expecting that Hiccup would be running after.

Why Humans almost never look _up_I'll never know…I swooped down as she leapt off a log and grabbed her under the armpit in my paw. I flew up towards the treetops with her dangling from my paws and screaming at the top of her lungs. I flew up to the tallest tree. Perfect. I dropped her onto one of the topmost branches and landed on the tip causing the top of the tree to bend forwards swaying. Astrid swung from her tree branch looking very angry.

"HICCUP!" She shouted, "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain." Hiccup pleaded.

Astrid swung hand over hand towards the tree trunk, "I, am not listening to _anything_ you have to say!"

"Then I won't speak." Hiccup said, "Just let me show you." He waited.

"Please Astrid…" he added earnestly. Astrid pulled herself up with a grunt on top of the branch as Hiccup held out his hand for her. Astrid reached for my side I growled at her warning her. If she tried anything, I would roll over and drop her. She just glared back at me slightly annoyed and holding onto one of the saddle straps pulled herself upright. She looked down at Hiccup's hand and swatted it away. She hoisted herself onto my back behind Hiccup.

"Alright." She said once she righted herself in the saddle, "Now, get me down!"

"Toothless…" Hiccup said leaning forwards patting my on the neck, "Down. Gently."

_I don't think so…_I had other plans…I spread my wings out and we slowly rose up as the treetop unbent.

"See?" Hiccup said twisting around in the saddle, "Nothing to be afraid of."

He spoke too soon.

_Payback time Astrid._ I thought knowing exactly what flying moves I'd use to scare her. I thrust my wings down and shot up towards the sky at full speed! Hiccup yelled in alarm and held onto the saddle while Astrid started screaming her head off and started to fall off!

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted, "What is wrong with you! Bad Dragon!" he scolded. I leveled out just before Astrid actually could fall off and she started squirming around on the saddle trying to get a handhold on Hiccup. Hiccup started laughing totally embarrassed.

"He…He's he's not usually like this!" Hiccup said.

_Well, if Astrid hadn't beaten you up I wouldn't!_ I rolled to the right.

"Oh no…" Hiccup groaned knowing what was coming next. We fell back first and Astrid started screaming again as we plunged into the ocean and burst out!

"Toothless what are you doing!" Hiccup shouted as we bounced across the ocean's surface, "We need her to _like_ us!" I climbed higher and higher into the clouds and started spinning.

"And now…he's spinning…" Hiccup said while Astrid kept screaming, "Thank you for nothing _you useless reptile_!"

_You're welcome._ I went into a wild dive tucking my wings close to my body to increase my speed.

"Okay! Okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Astrid yelped, "Just get me off this thing!"

_Finally…_I spread out my wings and pulled out of the dive and we leveled out shooting up several hundred feet and began to glide gracefully over the sea towards Berk. I climbed higher into the clouds, tinted rose from the light of the setting sun. As we soared through the clouds, Astrid finally started to calm down. She relaxed her death grip on Hiccup and straightened up in the saddle looking around at the clouds that surrounded us.

"Wow…" she gasped as we passed right under a cloud then she laughed. She was beginning to enjoy her first flight on Dragon back. We continued to soar, climbing higher and higher into the clouds. The sun slowly set behind us making the clouds appear almost gold. We passed through a cloud, and when we emerged, night had fallen and the stars were out and the moon shining brightly making the clouds below us appears as newly fallen snow.

And appearing so close to us, the lights of the gods appeared in the night sky undulating in green, violet and blue. We continued to soar over the clouds lowering slightly. We passed over a large cloud and below us, shimmering in the night was Berk. From up here, only many spots of firelight. I looked at my riders from the corner of my eyes.

_Enjoying ourselves are we?_ I grinned. There was almost nothing better than seeing the world from above the clouds, especially at night. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup resting her chin on his shoulder. Hiccup looked at her from the corner of his eyes, grinned, then looked ahead. We flew past the guardian god statues of Berk and I banked left and climbed higher into the air soaring over the ocean.

"Alright, I admit it." Astrid said laughing slightly, "This is pretty cool. It's amazing…_He's_ amazing." She patted my flank.

We continued to glide over the ocean, suddenly the mood became very subdued.

"Hiccup, what are you gonna do?" Astrid asked sounding worried, "Your final exam is tomorrow, you know what you have to do! You have to…" her voice trailed off into an urgent whisper.

"Ugh…don't remind me..." Hiccup moaned. They didn't notice that we had just flown right into a thick patch of fog. The pull of Dragon Island washed over me. My ears twitched.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said noticing, "Toothless what-?"

I banked to the right knowing which direction to fly on instinct. The fog closed in around us. Hiccup and Astrid couldn't see a thing, but I could make out the shapes of other Dragons around me.

And I nearly flew into one!

_"Hey! Watch out!"_

_"Sorry!"_ I quickly banked left to avoid crashing into another Dragon.

"Toothless…" Hiccup said. I could sense panic starting to grow in him and Astrid. I would have to be quick.

Other Dragons came into view all carrying fish or livestock taken from other Viking villages, all flying in the same direction.

"What's going on?" Astrid said.

"I don't know…" Hiccup said, "It looks like they're bringing in their kills…"

"So…what does that make _us_?" Asrtid asked.

"Toothless…get us out here." Hiccup said urgently. I shook my head willing him to understand.

_No, not yet, there's something you have to see._ The Dragons all plunged down I followed causing Hiccup and Astrid to yelp in alarm. We all navigated the craggy rocks through the fog; left; right; left; left; left. Finally, we burst through the fog and Dragon Island came into view, a large volcano. We flew towards the mountain and plunged into a cavern opening following the twisting turns as the other Dragons flew past.

_"Make sure you don't drop them Fury!"_ A Flare Body snorted as she flew past, _"You know how She likes to eat Humans."_

_"Don't worry, they're safe with me."_ I snorted. We burst into the main chamber of the nest. I soared around trying to find a place to land where we would have a good view, but where we wouldn't be seen. The other Dragons dropped their offering of food into the red mist and flew off to their small caves to hide hoping that the food would slake Her appetite. I landed on a large ledge and ducked behind a large stalagmite to hide Hiccup and Astrid from view.

"Well it's reassuring to know that all our food's been dumped down a hole." Hiccup said with slight sarcasm.

_This isn't a joke Hiccup! This is serious! This is why we've been raiding Berk!_

"They're not even eating it…" Astrid said, "So why..?" Her words trailed off as a Large Body trundles over with no food in sight. He hovered over the red mist, snorted, opened his maw, and a tiny fish slid down his tongue into the red mist. He scratched his ear with his hind leg like a dog and hung his tongue out lazily.

_Get out of there! _An enraged roar filled the nest! All the other Dragons shrank back into their caverns shivering with fear.

_"HOW DARE YOU!"_ She roared and her large armored head rose up out of the mist jaws opened wide and snapped them shut around the Large Body. Hiccup gasped in horror.

"Wh-what is that thing!" he gasped. All the other Dragons flew around screeching and making as much noise as possible.

_"GO!" _A Big Jaw squawked, _"Get them out of here!"_

"Toothless…get us out. _Now_!" Hiccup said panic lacing his voice. I spread my wings and sprang into the air! She saw us.

_"FURY! GIVE ME THOSE HUMANS!"_ She roared and tried to snap her jaws closed around us! I was faster. The other Dragons swarmed around us in a protective vortex as we climbed higher and higher and out of the volcano!

_"Hurry! Get back to the Humans' Nest!"_ A Small One shrieked. I put on a burst of speed and we were soon safely away from Dragon Island and Her. It took us only a few hours to get back to Berk. Hiccup and Astrid were both gasping trying to catch their breath and make sense of what they just saw.

"So that's why the Dragons have been raiding our village…" Astrid said, "To bring that thing food."

"No…" Hiccup said, "That can't be…It just…can't…"

"No, it totally makes sense." Astrid insisted, "It's like…a giant bee hive. She's the queen, they're the workers and the Queen controls them."

_No! She's not the Queen! She invaded our home and killed our leader…Father…_I sensed Hiccup's uncertainty and knew he was starting to understand that something very serious was going on back at my home. We landed in our canyon and Astrid sprang off.

"Come on!" she said motioning to Hiccup to follow her, "We've gotta tell your dad!"

"NO!" Hiccup cried out leaping off my back and rushing over to stop Astrid, "No…if…if we tell Dad, the townspeople will kill Toothless. We have to think this thorugh."

Astrid looked at him bemused, "We just found the very thing Vikings have been looking for ever since Vikings first settled Berk and you want to keep it a secret, to protect your _pet Dragon_!"

Hiccup took a deep breath, "Yes." He said.

Astrid looked at him impressed, "So, what do we do?" I turned to the pond to take a drink. Everything that happened had completely drained me of energy.

"Give me until morning." Hiccup said, "I'll think of something."

"Alright." Astrid said, "And one more thing…"

_WHAM!_

"OW!" Hiccup yelped.

"_That_ was for kidnapping me." Astrid said a little grumpily. Hiccup looked over his shoulder at me as if asking for help. I shrugged.

_You're on your own this time._ I snorted and took another drink.

"And this…" Astrid said sheepishly then pulled Hiccup towards her and kissed him on his cheek, "That was for…everything else…" She smiled as she released him and turned to return to Berk.

"See you tomorrow!" she said in parting. Hiccup stood there in a daze. I padded over to him. He was blushing!

He noticed I was standing next to him and started, "Wh-what are you looking at?" he bleated as his face grew even redder! Then just as quickly, he straightened himself.

"Toothless…I need to ask you a few things." He said, "About what we saw on your island…"

I sat down on my haunches ready to listen. I nodded indicating for him to begin.

"Was that thing your…Queen?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Did that thing invade your home?" I nodded.

"Was that even a Dragon?" Hiccup asked his voice almost a whisper. I shook my head and a sense of horror radiated from Hiccup.

"So…if you don't bring food for that thing…it'll eat the Dragons?" I nodded.

"That explains everything…" Hiccup gasped. He understood our crisis. This had to be why we were brought together. Hiccup was the Human who could help us. He sat down on a rock holding his head in his hands.

"This whole time…you were just defending yourselves…" he muttered, "And everyone in Berk was out to get a name for themselves…" He muttered some more. I could sense confusion, understanding, and yes…a sense of dread.

"Yes…that's it…" Hiccup said to himself quietly, "It's the only way…but what if…" he trailed off and I could sense his heartbeat increase rapidly. Something was bothering him. He gulped and stood up as if resigned to do something crazy.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said trying to smile, but something about it seemed forced. He stepped forwards and wrapped his thin arms around my neck. I purred gently trying to calm him and wrapped a wing around him. After a few minutes he released me.

"I'd better get going, I need some rest." He said, he did look exhausted.

_Sure, get plenty of rest Hiccup._ I purred again. Hiccup smiled weakly and turned to leave our canyon.

As soon as he was out of sight, a feeling of dread grew deep inside me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! It's a cliffhanger!**

**Oh and seeing as noone picked up on the Dragonheart reference in ch. 4, it means that I;ve done my job of subylt slipping it in has been done well. I made it so that way you would'nt nottice it unless you have the movie fresh in your memory. wheh Toothless said about knowing a Dragon who had a dragon slayer's arm stuck in his teeth, he was refering to Draco from Dragonheart. If you haven't seen that movie, go watch it right now, really good movie btw.**

**Chocobo_Scribe signing off! See you in the next Chapter!**


	7. Capture

**Okay there's been a slight change of plans. Chapter seven was getting a little too long so I had to split it into two chapters but hey at least the wait is over for ch. 7! So now there's gonna be a total of nine chpaters, we justb have two more to go.**

**Standard disclaimers apply. R&R please!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Seven: Capture**

I woke up early the next day, it was barely sunrise. The early morning fog hung over the canyon and the sounds of the forest filled the air. Everything seemed peaceful and calm. But I still couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. I kept thinking that something terrible was about to happen. I could only hope that Hiccup wouldn't be caught in harm's way, if anything were to happen to him…I couldn't finish the thought…

A light breeze came over the canyon and with it, Hiccup's scent and Astrid's! They were coming! I felt slightly relieved, as long as I was at Hiccup's side, nothing could hurt him. I heard their footsteps as they approached the canyon and was able to catch some of what they were saying.

"…I don't want to worry Toothless…" Hiccup said he sounded tense, "There's the chance that something might go wrong and…" he trailed off.

"I think 'not worrying' Toothless is pretty much impossible…" Astrid said, "But you're right…if he knew what you're planning to do and if something…bad happened…I don't know how he'd cope…"

_What? What's Hiccup going to do?_ I remembered last night that he had been planning something out and had said something being "It's the only way" then trailed off as if considering the worst case scenario. My blood ran cold, he was going to do something and there was the chance he could be killed!

A few minutes later, Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the canyon. Both looking very worried, but once the saw me, Hiccup immediately smiled. Somehow I knew he was forcing it for my sake. Still, seeing him alive and well reassured me. Maybe I was just getting jumpy or still getting used to the instinct to fight to the death to shield Hiccup from harm.

Or maybe I did have reason to worry…

"Toothless!" Hiccup ran over to me and flung hi arms around my neck. I purred softly. Astrid stood a little ways back. She still looked worried and shifted on the spot. She glanced towards me as if trying to tell me something, but whatever it was, all I could sense was her concern and growing sense of dread.

Hiccup suddenly started trembling. I started, something was defiantly wrong.

_Hiccup! What's wrong?_ I purred trying to calm him and wrapped my wings around him hoping that would ease him. Why was he acting like this was the last time we'd ever see each other? Hiccup released me he looked pale and utterly resigned to whatever he was planning.

"Thanks Toothless…" He said a little calm but his hands were trembling violently, "It's…there's something I have to do-it's really important that I do it…"

_What! What is it? Tell me please!_ If there ever was a time I wished I could speak Human speech it would be right now. Even though I could speak, Hiccup and Astrid would only hear Dragon sounds, they didn't understand our language. I could only communicate to Hiccup through my actions. I nosed him trying to get him to tell me.

"I'm sorry…" Hiccup said eyes slightly downcast, "I…I don't want to worry you…"

He wasn't doing a very good job of it. He was making me even _more_ worried. I whimpered softly. Hiccup gently stroked my nose; I could feel his hand tremble against my scaly hide.

"Hiccup," Astrid said, "We need to get back before anyone notices we're gone." Hiccup lifted his hand from my nose and hugged me once more.

"I have to go now…"Hiccup said, "I'll see you later…I hope…" I was reluctant to let him go, but I did. Hiccup and Astrid climbed back up the rock ledges and made their way back to Berk. I watched, wondering if I'd ever see Hiccup alive again. Once Hiccup and Astrid were out of sight, the feeling of dread that had welled up last night, started to worsen. I laid down in the grass to save my strength. I was going to need every last ounce of it. I closed my eyes and laid my head on my paws and began to doze.

Suddenly from far away, I heard him. Hiccup screamed. I sprang up to my feet, Hiccup was in danger! I had to save him! How was I going to get out of the canyon? The entrance Hiccup used was too small. I would have to climb out. I frantically scanned the canyon walls, there! I dashed over to the far end of the canyon crouched, readying myself to leap at the lowest ledge, and burst into a charge at full speed! I flapped both sets of wings and leapt! Luckily the new tailfin opened up and I was able to grab onto a crevice below and off to the side of the ledge I was aiming for. I sprang over and scrabbling at the canyon walls I managed not to fall, but at the same time I couldn't get a hold on the ledge!

I heard Hiccup scream again. Strength boiled from somewhere deep inside me and my claws gripped on the ledge. I pulled myself up and soon, I was free of the canyon!

_Hold on Hiccup! I'm coming!_ I charged through the trees as fast as I could flapping my wings to gain speed. I kept running, not stopping for anything. I ran up a fallen tree trunk and leapt off spreading my wings, the wind caught underneath and I glided forwards, I flapped my wings to fly faster! My landing was a little rough but I picked myself up and kept running. I was not going to let Hiccup die-never! I was fueled by one thought and one thought only, I must save Hiccup!

I tore through Berk, the village was completely empty. Where was everyone? I stopped, sniffed the air, there! At the back of town! My ears twitched towards the sounds of a loud commotion. I ran towards the sound as fast as I could! I heard the roar of a Flare Body, Hiccup cried out again! If I ran, I would be too late! I clambered onto the roof of one of the houses.

_Father Thor I need to fly NOW! Please!_ I spread my wings and took off! Miraculously I was flying! I flew towards the back of the village where a large domed cage was built and a large crowd of people. They were all shouting in a panic! I flapped my wings willing myself to go faster! Within seconds I was over the cage! Hiccup was fleeing for his life from a large Flare Body! He tripped and fell, tried to get up but the Flare Body pounced and pinned Hiccup to the ground about to kill him!

_"NO!"_ An ear piercing shriek filled the air and the villagers all turned to see me. I didn't care, I hardly even heard them yell in alarm as they dove out of my way! I released one of my violet fireballs and the cage bars were blasted apart! I dove into the cage as it filled with smoke and tackled the Flare Body!

_"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" _I dug my claws into the Flare Body's hide, clawing, scratching! I clamped my jaws on it neck and pulled back with all the strength I could muster. We fell back I sprang up and beat the Flare Body back with my tail viciously! While the Flare Body was dazed I quickly sprang over to where Hiccup lay slightly dazed, I grabbed the back of his pelt and dragged him over to the far wall of the ring-away from the Flare Body. The Flare Body sprang back up to its feet and snarled at me.

_"Back off Fury, the stripling is my prey!"_

_"If you put a scratch on him I'll kill you!"_ I lunged at the Flare Body kicking, clawing, biting, and doing everything I could to keep him away from Hiccup! I heard shouts from the townspeople as the smoke cleared but I couldn't make out what they said. It was taking everything I had to keep the Flare Body at bay! I was knocked down to the ground, the Flare Body tried to pin me down but I snapped my jaws and swiped at his face with a powerful blow from my paw and he was knocked back. I got back to my feet standing between the Flare Body and Hiccup. The Flare Body tried to get past me but I blocked him everytime. If I had to, I was going to take this fight to the death. I roared in rage beating my wings forming a protective wall. The Flare Body cringed and limped back into a large hole in the wall.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted running over to me. The townspeople all let out savage cries and leapt into the ring. Hiccup looked around horrified and started shoving at me shouting that I had to run!

And leave him here? No! I wasn't going to let him out of my sight! He was still in danger! The Vikings converged on us weapons raised high over their heads. I didn't care what happened to me-but I wasn't going to let Hiccup suffer so much as a _scratch_. I roared and leapt forwards knocking the Vikings away before they could reach Hiccup.

Hiccup shouted something but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I could process one thought only: "I have to protect Hiccup!" I swatted a Viking away with my tail and he was sent flying across the ring and crashed into three more Vikings and they all fell to the ground in a tangled heap. Hiccup ran over to me again and shouted something but whatever he said was drowned out by an enraged cry. I snapped my head around to a large entrance to the ring. A large hairy man wearing a long horned helm and large pelt like a cape charged forwards axe held high-right at Hiccup and I-his intent was to kill.

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"_ I roared and lunged at the man tackling him to the ground and pinning him place! A loud rumble sounded in my chest as my fore rose up from my belly…

"NO!" Hiccup screamed and his voice broke the madness that gripped me. I halted the fire and calmed down. I turned to face Hiccup. He stood there, a little battered, but alive and whole. He was gasping and looked terrified. The Vikings converged on us, rushing right past Hiccup.

Wait…if they weren't attacking Hiccup why were they rushing at us?

_WHAM!_

The man I had previously pinned hit me on the side of my head as hard as he could! He managed to get back to his feet and pinned me to the ground! I tried to get back up but several more Vikings tackled me pinning me to the ground! I heard Hiccup cry out begging them to stop! He would've rushed over to my aid but Astrid must have been holding him back saying there wasn't anything he could do!

I was completely pinned. One large hand was pressing down on top of my head preventing me from opening my jaws and several more hands and limbs were restricting my movement! I struggled to get free but there just too many of them! I heard Hiccup pleading in a choked voice but no one seemed to listen to him.

The large hairy man stood up and glared down at me.

"Put it in with the others." He said in a rough growling voice. The other Vikings started to lift me off the ground and haul me away! I struggled to get free again but to no avail. The large hairy man advanced on to where Hiccup and Astrid stood, both looking horrified. Hiccup looked at the man terrified. The man seized him by the arm and started dragging him out of the ring! I struggled even harder!

_LET HIM GO!_ I tried again and again to get free! More Viking converged on me holding me in place. I was pulled into the hole in the wall and the last thing I saw before the doors banged shut was the large hairy man dragging Hiccup away.

A muzzle was forced over my snout and I was chained down to a large plank of wood with several metal arches restraining me. I struggled violently against my bonds as the Vikings restrained me. I had to get out! But the chains held. My paws were shackled down preventing me from pulling the muzzle off my head. The Vikings stepped back from me catching their breath watching me struggle.

"Filthy Devil…" A large grey haired Viking grumbled, "Nearly killed everyone!"

"Can't believe the chief's son actually was friendly with it…" A dark haired Viking grumbled.

"That traitor…" the other Viking spat coldly.

I completely forgot I was chained down and tried to lunge at the Viking! But all I managed was a muffled snarl and a jerk. The dark haired Viking laughed coldly.

"Not so tough now are ye Night Fury?" he spat at my face, "Don' worry, soon ye'll have the honor of being killed at the next coming of age ceremony."

The Vikings left leaving me alone in the cage. I struggled to get free again, I had to find Hiccup! Where had that man taken him? Soon as I got free and got my paws on him he'd be sorry! I tried again and again! But I couldn't free myself no matter how hard I struggled. All my strength used up I slumped down to the plank of wood. Breathing heavily I shut my eyes. And somewhere…nearby…Hiccup was in pain.

The doors banged open and the large hairy man stood before me with several other Vikings. All my strength returned to me all at once and tried to break free once more! I snarled through the muzzle as the Vikings swarmed around me lifting the plank of wood I was chained down to.

_What have you done to Hiccup!_ I struggled violently as I was taken out of the cage and through the ring. Everyone in the village was rushing about pushing along war machines and wagons full of axes, spears, swords, and hammers. We were heading for the docks. When we reached the ships a large and heavy harness was bolted on around my neck I tried to shake off the Vikings but they had already secured the harness. I struggled again to get free as I was lifted into the air and swung around onto one of the ships. I was lowered onto the bow of the ship and the large hairy man walked past me. He glared at me angrily.

"Lead us home Devil." He said in a low voice.

My blood boiled over. I could sense Hiccup nearby and he was in terrible pain!

And the one responsible was standing right in front of me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**The final battle looms aheadwill our faveorite black dragon be able to win the day!**


	8. Sacrifice

**Chapter eight is here people! Time for the battle agianst the Red Death! Good luck Toothless!**

**Toothless: AroOO!**

**Standard Disclaimers apply R&R please!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Eight: Sacrifice**

"Move out. We sail for Helhiem's Gate." The large hairy man said. The sails were lowered, the wind caught them and one by one, all the ships cut through across the sea. We were going very fast, we would probably reach the fog that surrounded Dragon Island in about half a day with this wind. As we sailed further and further away from Berk, my anger and rage were slowly replaced with fear.

During the voyage, the Vikings on the ship with me were all staring at me. Some looked as if they wanted to kill me, some afraid, others slightly fascinated. A large blonde Viking with a fake hand and foot and tooth looked me up and down both curiously and a little fearfully.

"Not at all the way I imagined…" The large blonde Viking muttered, "A lot smaller…"

"Gobber…" The large hairy man said.

"What? I need to study the beast, might even have a bit of a lesson plan with the Night Fury." the Viking named Gobber said. He resumed "studying" me. I snorted through the muzzle I never liked being stared at. I hung my head, not knowing what lay ahead. The ships cut through the waves bobbing up and down slightly. Eventually, we reached the fog surrounding Dragon Island.

_He's not serious is he?_ If the big hairy man was thinking what I thought he was thinking, he was leading the Vikings to their deaths! I started struggling again in a panic, if we went in there, I would unwillingly direct them to Dragon Island! And when they landed, they would all be killed by Her!

"Take us in." The big hairy man said calmly.

_NO!_ The ships all turned into the fog which slowly closed in around us and the pull of Dragon Island was beginning to take hold over me. I tried to resist it as hard as I could, but the pull kept getting stronger the deeper we went into the fog. Gobber started to get on edge as the fog thickened around us.

"Man yer positions." The big hairy man said, "Stay within earshot."

"Listen Stoick…I was overhearing some of the men jus' now an' some of them are wonderin' what it is we're up to here." Gobber said choosing his words very carefully, "Not _me_ of course, I know yer' always the man with a plan. But some, not _me_ are wonderin' if in fact there is a plan at all. And if there is, what it might be?"

"Find the Nest and Take it." Stoick said. Stoick…that was the name of Hiccup's father!

My worst fears were confirmed. They had no plan at all. They'd all better start thinking of ways to give Her indigestion right now…

"Ahh…o' course…"Gobber said as if sharing my opinion, "Send 'em runnin' the old Viking fallback. Nice and simple."

I stiffened. Stoick and Gobber turned to face me. Stoick motioned to Gobber to be quiet and knelt in front of me watching carefully. My ears twitched, the pull was becoming too strong for me to resist! Stoick strode past me to the back of the ship.

_No…Please…no…_slowly on impulse I raised my head and turned it to the left. The ship also turned left. Each time I turned my head pointing towards Dragon Island the ship also turned in the same direction. The other ships followed ours as I unwillingly navigated through the fog. Each passing moment my panic intensified as we came closer to Dragon Island. We sailed straight through the wreckage of ships that tried to navigate the fog and were lost. One of them was hung up on a large craggy rock above us.

"Huh…I was wonderin' where that went." Gobber said as we passed under the ship.

I started jerking violently in my constraints! We were only a few yards away from Dragon Island!

"Stay low, ready yer weapons!" Stoick commanded. Good idea, but turning around would be even better. Suddenly there was a shuddering jolt as the ship ran aground. Stoick strode over to the prow of the ship. I kept jerking, partly from the instinct to fly inside the mountain the other half out of panic. Stoick looked up to the mountain and on one of the ledges a red tail skittered out of view.

"We're here." He said and leapt off the ship, "Ready the war machines!" The other Vikings all let out fierce war cries and followed. The other ships pulled up to shore and the Vikings on board them leapt off carting along the war machines and began assembling them on the rocky beach. I tried again and again to get free! But the chains and harness were too strong! Stoick, Gobber, and a third Viking were crouched on the beach while the other Vikings were making barricades made of sharpened poles of wood.

"Once we break through the mountain…" Stoick said, "All Hell will break loose."

"And my undies." Gobber said, "I'm glad I packed extra."

"No matter how it ends…" Stoick said, "It ends today." Cheers and battle cries went up from the assembled Vikings.

_NO! You have to get out of here! She'll eat you all!_ I kept trying to break free. I managed to get one of my paws free but that was it and I couldn't reach over to my other paw to free that one. Stoick stood on a small rise on the beach in front of all the Vikings. He rose his left hand slowly, held, then closed his hand into a fist and a volley of boulders flew at the mountainside smashing open a yawning hole. Stoick hefted on a shield and grasped a hammer and approached the entrance to the mountain. A fireball flew overhead and into the hole showing all the Dragons inside.

Seconds later Stoick let out a savage cry and charged! The Dragons swarmed out!

_"Everybody fly away!"_

_"She's coming!"_

_"Those Humans will all be eaten!"_

_"She's hungry again!"_

Nearly all the Dragons in the Nest flew out, not even attacking the Vikings and flew away into the fog. I whined and my ears drooped. I was trapped, and I would likely be eaten by Her as well…

"Is that it?" Gobber asked incredoulously.

"We drove 'em off!" loud cheering went up at the Vikings words.

But it was far from over…A low growl sounded-unheard to the Humans from the mountain.

_"Human…I smell Human flesh!"_ She was coming! I tried to escape again! But the chains held.

Stoick stiffened, "No…No…It's not over yet!" he shouted, "Stay ready!"

And only seconds later, the side of the mountain burst as She emerged! I started to panic! I started struggling again and this time managed to free my other paw.

"BEARD OF THOR!" Gobber swore, "WHAT IS _THAT_!"

"Odin help us…" Stoick prayed.

_"I will feast on your bones Humans!"_ She roared.

"ATTACK!" Stoick shouted. Boulders and fireballs went flying in Her direction but all that did was annoy Her. After a few ineffective attacks, Stoick shouted to the Vikings to run to the ships. Before they could She lunged forwards and breathed fire on the ships! Fire crackled around me! I had to escape now! Otherwise I'd go down with the ship!

Stoick shouted to the Vikings to run to the far side of the island while he bought them some time. Then he and Gobber started running around Her feet yelling and throwing the sharpened poles at Her.

"HEY EAT ME!"

"NO ME!"

She whipped her head from side to side unable to decide who to eat first. I kept struggling against the chains the ship creaked and groaned around me starting to fall apart! I strained but the harness wouldn't give! The flames ate up the air around me greedily, I was starting to get dizzy…

_BOOM!_

She let out a pained roar! I looked up and a Big Jaw, a Large Body, a Flare Body and a Twin head swooped in from behind Her and they all had Riders! And on the Big Jaw was, Astrid and Hiccup!

"YEAH!"

_"YEAH!"_

"WE'RE ON DRAGONS!"

_"WE'VE GOT RIDERS!"_

"ALL OF US! WE'RE ON DRAGONS!"

_"ALL OF US! WE'VE GOT RIDERS!"_

The Big Body and Flare Body along with their Riders swooped in to either side of Her head and hovered there making noise. The TwinHead swooped around in front of Her face and I could hear insults coming from the Riders. The Big Jaw swooped around over the ships I could see Hiccup glancing around looking for me!

_OVER HERE!_ I jerked around as much as my bonds would let me. Hiccup turned, and saw me! He carefully got behind Astrid on the Big Jaw, hesitated, then jumped! Hiccup landed in front of me staggering forwards slightly.

"Toothless!" he threw his arms around my neck, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" He grabbed the muzzle and pulled and with a loud grunt it slid right off my head!

_It's not your fault Hiccup!_ Hiccup grabbed a metal pole and started trying to pry the chains loose.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of these!" he shouted trying with all the strength he could muster to pry up the ring embedded in the wood without much luck. He kept trying completely ignoring the flames and the fact the ship was starting to sink!

She roared and her tail whipped overhead smashing into the masts of the ships! The mast of the ship we were on fell forwards crashing through the deck right between Hiccup and I! He cried out as we were both plunged into the water! I was sinking!

_NO! Not like this!_ I struggled as I sank to the bottom of the bay trying to hold my breath for as long as I could! Hiccup swam down to me and grabbed hold of the chains and started pulling.

_NO! Get out of here!_ I kept struggling; Hiccup couldn't hold his breath for very long he'd drown! Hiccup kept pulling at the chains until he suddenly went slack bubbles trailing from his mouth as he began to sink to the rocky floor of the bay. I struggled even harder! Now I had to escape! Hiccup's life depended on it! Suddenly a large hand shot out and grabbed the straps of his flight vest and pulled him away!

_"HICCUP!"_ I watched helplessly as he was pulled away by Stoick who swam through the water towards the surface! I strained to break free but my strength was leaving me…Dark spots formed around my vision. I sank to the wood board waiting to die…

And suddenly, Stoick was floating in front of me he gave me a stern stare. I jerked up, what was he doing here? Stoick suddenly grasped the harness and a few second later, it broke open and I was free!

_Alright…_I sprang forwards grabbing Stoick by the cloak in my paws and we shot out of the water. Air never felt so good. I dropped Stoick onto the shore and landed on a large rock. She was rampaging on the beach while the other Dragons and their Riders flew around Her. I looked over my shoulder to Hiccup.

_Come on._ I jerked my head towards the fight, _You're my Rider right? This is what we were meant to do. We have a monster to defeat._ Hiccup understood.

"You got it bud." He said and ran over and swung himself up into the saddle-that was where he belonged. He started to secure himself into the saddle when Stoick rushed forwards and grasped Hiccup's arm.

"I…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything." He said.

"Yeah…me too Dad…" Hiccup said, "Me too…"

Stoick grasped Hiccup's arm a little tighter.

"Y-Ye don't have to go up there." There was a trace of fear in his words.

"We're Vikings Dad," Hiccup said, "It's an occupational hazard."

Stoick placed his other hand on Hiccup's arm, "I…I'm proud to call ye my son." He released Hiccup's arm. I could sense a mix of emotions from Hiccup, confusion, relief…there were too many.

"Thanks…Dad…" He said then turned to face forwards, "Alright Toothless! Let's go!" I thrust my wings downward and took off! I climbed high into the air and shot towards Her. The Dragons that were flying around Her head and taking shots started to break off their attack. One Viking was running around on Her head taking whacks at Her eyes with a hammer. The Twin Head swooped past and the Viking leapt on from Her nose horn.

Astrid and her Big Jaw started to follow then She opened her jaws!

"AAGHHH!" Astrid as she and her mount started to get dragged in!

_"WE'RE BEING PULLED IN!"_ her Big Jaw roared and flapped his wings furiously.

"Come on!" Hiccup shouted and flattened himself on my back to increase our speed. I dove down tucking my wings against my body and a loud shriek fill the air as the fire in my belly rose up. The Vikings on the ground all yelled and covered themselves with their shields. I shot right past them and diving right at Her maw released a violet fireball right into the corner of Her jaw!

_"AAAAAAUUUGHHHHH!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Astrid was send flying of her mount and sent spinning down to the beach! I dove down again and caught her by the ankle flying away from Her.

"Did you catch her?" Hiccup shouted over Her roaring. I looked own Astrid grinned, I grinned back-without my teeth of course.

_I got her._

Astrid swung herself up and grabbed hold of my paws, I held onto the arms letting her leg go so I could set her down on the shore feet first and flew off back into the fight.

"Go…" Astrid said. She was stomping around on the beach trying to crush the Vikings underfoot. We slammed right into her face and I started clawing and biting at Her face trying to blind Her. It was taking Hiccup all his strength just to hold on!

_"THAT'S FOR MY FATHER!"_ I snarled as I took a swipe at one of Her eyes and flew away climbing higher into the clouds.

_"FURY! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!"_ She roared. I climbed higher trying to get some distance between me and Her.

"That thing has wings!" Hiccup said, "Okay…Let's see if it can use 'em!" He twisted in the saddle taking us into a dive.

_Oh Hiccup…I hope you know what you're doing…_and I tucked my wings close to my body and dove readying another fireball. I released it and it struck her right in the wings with a loud _BOOM_ sending Her staggering to the rocky shore. We pulled out of the dive and flew away as fast as my wings could carry us!

"Do you think that did it?" Hiccup said twisting around in the saddle. I didn't need to look to know that She was chasing us.

"Well…" Hiccup said nervously, "It can fly…"

I flapped my wings leading Her away from the Vikings loud cheers and shouts of "GET THAT THING!" and "GO HICCUP!" followed from the younger Vikings.

_"FURY! GIVE ME THAT HUMAN!"_ She roared.

_"NEVER!"_ I picked up speed, _"You've had your way too long!"_

_"Then I will kill your Rider Fury and I will make you watch!"_ She started to catch up with us!

There was no way I was going to let my Rider die. We kept flying over the sea, I sensed Hiccup look up.

"Alright Toothless…" He said, "Time to disappear! COME ON BUD!" And pulled back and we climbed higher and higher into the air into the dark storm clouds. She followed us!

"HERE IT COMES!" Hiccup shouted.

I swerved around as I climbed to avoid the plumes of flame. We flew right into a cloud and She started to slow down as I and my Rider slowly vanished into the darkness. We banked right circling Her. She whipped her head around completely blind.

Hiccup tensed slightly in the saddle, "Now." He said in my ear. Hiccup flattened himself on my back and I dove releasing a violet fireball, it slammed right into the back of Her head. I opened my wings and shot by unseen.

_"WHERE ARE YOU FURY!"_ She whipped her head around again and again. Each and every time, I landed a hit and She couldn't see us. We flew around her again I started to ready another fireball when with an enraged roar She spun around spewing flames.

Hiccup yelled and steered me away from the flames, "WATCH OUT!"

Too late! I felt heat at the tip of my tail as the new tailfin caught fire and began burning away. Flying steady got that much harder with each passing second. Hiccup twisted around in the saddle.

"O-Okay time's up…" He said trying not to panic, "Let's see if this works…" Somehow I knew what he was thinking.

_"Not so fireproof on the inside are ya?"_ Hiccup had said to the Small One. Even though She was no Dragon, she still wasn't fireproof on the inside. With Dragon-like power comes the same weakness. We went into a dive passing over Her.

"COME ON!" Hiccup shouted goading Her, "THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!" We flew right at Her face and swooped away just before She could clamp her jaws shut around us! We went into a dive, I flapped my wings as fast as I could to gain speed, with the new tailfin falling apart, I didn't want to be too far up in the air.

_"YOU'RE MINE!"_ She roared diving after us.

Hiccup adjusted his foot, there wasn't much change in our course. The new tailfin was almost completely gone!

"Stay with me buddy!" Hiccup shouted, "We're good, just a little bit longer!"

_I seriously doubt we have "a little bit longer"!_ Already I was starting to tumble! We dove several more yards, I could smell the hot air of Her breath.

"Hold Toothless…"Hiccup said and…hesitated…hesitated…

"NOW!" Hiccup shouted! I whipped around and just as hot gas was building up in the back of Her throat I launched a violet fireball right into her maw!

` _"WHAT!"_ flames burst from Her jaw as she started to explode from the inside out! Holes appeared in Her wings and she began to plummet to earth! I struggled to turn back around and started to flap my wings to make our escape when we were dragged back! I barely managed to avoid Her exploding maw and we shot upwards being thrown up by all the heated air!

_"NOOOO! THIS! NOOO!"_ She exploded on impact with the rocky shore and a huge fireball shot up threatening to engulf us! I flapped both sets of wings furiously! I had to get Hiccup out of here! We raced up her back dodging spikes as the fire kept getting closer and closer!

Suddenly I lost all control over my flight! The new tailfin was completely gone! Panic gripped me as I started tumbling through the air!

"No!" Hiccup cried out absolute horror radiating from him, "NO!" we were barreling right for the clubbed tip of Her tail! I tried to turn as Hiccup once again flattened himself on my back but I barely changed course!

_CRASH!_

I went spinning out of control! Hiccup's weight suddenly vanished from my back! Out of the corner of my vision I saw my Rider plunge down towards the inferno!

_"NO!"_ I whipped around and dove down to Hiccup as fast as I could! I reached out but he was just out of my reach! The flames burst up as if She was trying to drag Hiccup into the depths of Hell with her!

Her words echoed around me, _"I will kill your Rider Fury and I will make you watch!"_

_"NO!"_ She had taken away Father, my friends, my home, chased off my brothers and sisters, but She wasn't going to get Hiccup. Never. NEVER! I tucked my wings close to my body and shot down as faster than I ever dared fall before.

Finally, I was able to grab hold of the small cord from Hiccup's belt. I pulled him close to me and wrapped my forelegs around his limp form. The flames were getting closer and closer…I tucked my head over Hiccup's to shield him from the brunt of the flames and folded my wings tightly around him.

An instant later we plunged into the heart of the fire. The flames tore at my hide and wings, the pain was almost unbearable! I whimpered clutching Hiccup tighter. I couldn't pass out now. Not when my Rider needed me most! Roaring filled my ears as the flames continued to tear at my wings and scales, as if She was trying to tear my wings open to get Hiccup. I squeezed my eyes shut clutching Hiccup to my scaly chest. He wasn't going to die, I wouldn't allow it!

As I fell through the flames all the memories of the month and a half I spent with Hiccup flooded me. It was the only thing that prevented me from passing out from the sheer heat of the flames. All the good times…Flying, Hiccup scratching me behind the ears, chasing each other around the canyon, and just being together…I wasn't about to let it come to an end. I didn't care if I died in the process, but Hiccup had to live. I knew that if he died, I would lose the will to go on living. If he died, so would part of myself.

The flames died as I fell out through empty air! I snapped my eyes open the rocky shore was rushing up to meet me at alarming speed! I roared in a panic and unfurled my wings in attempt to glide to shore! Soon as my wings were open the wind caught them nearly ripping them off my back and I nearly lost my grip on Hiccup! I tumbled through the air! Without the new tailfin and Hiccup in the saddle, I was falling, tumbling down to earth! I flapped my wings desperately trying to slow my fall!

It was almost exactly like when I was falling towards Berk before Hiccup and I met, only much worse. I flapped my wings again and again! My fall slowed somewhat but the ground kept rushing up towards me! I roared again and whipped around once again encasing Hiccup in my wings tucking a paw and my head over his and braced for impact.

The sound of rocks and scale shattering filled the air as I plowed through the sharp volcanic rocks just as I had when I plowed through the ground back on Berk. I shot through the air and crashed onto to rocky shore, I skidded several more yards before I finally came to a stop. I shuddered and gasped from the pain. I knew several of my bones were broken, but those would heal in a few days time.

But what about Hiccup?

It was then that I smelled it. Hiccup's blood and bone. Hiccup's leg had been completely crushed! Hiccup was shivering feverishly in my grasp. His breathing ragged and his heartbeat irregular!

_NO!_ I clutched Hiccup tighter as if by doing that I could prevent his life form slipping away, _NO! Please! He can't die! Father Thor please don't let Hiccup die!_ I prayed desperately.

Slowly, Hiccup's breathing returned to normal and his heartbeat became more regular. He was alive, he was going to live. He was still shivering slightly from the damage done to his leg. When had it happened? It must have been when we crashed into Her tail. I cried softly I hadn't been able to fully protect him. I adjusted my hold on Hiccup so that he was lying on his back but I still held him tightly; ready to defend him if any kind of threat came our way. I lifted my head out from the protective shell of my wings and my head fell to the rocky shore. All my strength had been spent. I teetered on the brink of unconsciousness and my eyes slid shut.

I barely reacted when I heard someone call out and then heard footsteps rushing towards me. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Nothing. Except that Hiccup was alive and safe within my wings.

The footsteps stopped. Stoick's scent came to me. I groaned and shuddered from the pain racking my body.

"…I did this…" I heard Stoick say, "Oh Hiccup…"

I struggled to open my eyes. Stoick had fallen to his knees, eyes downcast. Grief radiated from him. Tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" He said in a choked voice, "I'm so sorry Hiccup…"

_He thinks Hiccup's dead…_I sensed regret for everything he'd done and the pain he'd caused Hiccup. The strength to move came back to me.

_It's alright…_I lifted my left wing_ Hiccup's still here with us._ I unfurled my right wing from around Hiccup to show him lying in my arms bruised from the fall but alive.

"Hiccup!" Stoick gasped and rushed forwards dropped down to his knees and lifted Hiccup into his vast muscular arms. He checked Hiccup's breathing, brushed his bangs from his eyes, and taking off his horned helmet pressed an ear to Hiccup's chest.

Sheer relief spread across Stoick's face.

"He's alive…" he gasped, he looked at me, "You brought him back alive!" Stoick clutched Hiccup tighter closing his eyes murmuring a prayer of thanks.

Cheering went up from the Vikings and the Dragons. And I swear I heard the Flare Body crying.

_"I think I'm gonna cry! Somebody pet me!"_

Stoick reached out and gently laid a hand on my head cradling Hiccup in his other arm.

"Thank you, for saving my son." He said. My ears twitched and my head fell back to the ground. I purred gently.

Gobber stepped forwards, "Well….ye know…_most_ of 'im…" he said awkwardly. He jerked his head towards to the left. Both Stoick and I glanced over. From a few inches below his knee, Hiccup's left calf was a bloody mangled mess with shards of bone poking out. He might never be able to walk again or help me fly.

Not being able to fly didn't seem so bad. But my Rider…my poor Rider…_his_ wings had been clipped…I cried softly. My vision began to blur and darken. I heard Astrid rush over and say something. Stoick asked Goober something, Gobber replied, then the whole world went dark…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Only one more chapter to go. That one will basically be falling action and wrapping everyhting up. Be on the look out for the final chapter!**

**And as a side note in the part right after Stoick says "You broguht him back alive." and all the Vikings and Dragons are cheering didn't it look like the Monstrus Nightmare was about to start crying? and doesn't he remind you a bit of mushu from Mulan?**

**Alright it's been a thrilling sotry and we're almost at its end, be on the look out for the final chapter: Berk Again.**

**Chocobo Scribe**


	9. Berk Again

**And now my loyal readers, It's been a thrilling story. And now were are at its end. I am absolutly overjoyed at how many people read this. And it all just started with me thinking "Hey we've never read a "A boy and his Dragon" story fromt eh Dragon's POV...I'll do one from Toothless's POV!" I was amzed at how easily I was able to capture Toothless's character. I guess it happens when your first stuffed toy is a Dragon and every story about Dragons you read, the Dragonw as the hero's protector.**

**And let's all give a round of applause to Sky High Fan, for making sure I did'nt forget any of the little details!**

**enough rambling, read and review!**

**Standard disclaimers apply!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Nine: Berk Again**

_It's good to see the sun and feel this place,_

_This place I never thought would feel like home,_

_And I ran forever,_

_Far away,_

_And I always thought I'd end up here alone._

_Somehow, the world has changed,_

_And I've come home,_

_To give back the things they took from you._

_**BBMak, "Always Know Where You Are" Treasure Planet OST**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The first thing I was aware of when I came to was that Hiccup was lying near me. I opened my eyes and saw him lying against my belly covered in Stoick's pelt. I lifted my head slightly and gently licked his forehead. Hiccup's eyes didn't open. Stoick was kneeling in front of us.

"Are ye awake?" he asked me. I looked up then back at Hiccup. I whined softly and nudged him gently with my snout. He still didn't open his eyes.

"He's alright." Stoick said, "Thanks to ye." I looked up again. It was then I noticed we weren't on Dragon Island anymore. We were on a raft that was being towed across the sea by several Big Bodies and the Flare Body who had his Rider sitting on his shoulders.

_What happened?_ I snorted gently giving my head a little shake. I lifted my head a few more inches glancing around, we were still in the fog. On the raft surrounding us, several Viking were sitting down some lying down. The raft must have been for those too injured. But where were the rest of the Vikings?

"Ye were out for a few hours.' Stoick said calmly, "The others are flying back to Berk on the Dragons. We managed to salvage the ships to build a few rafts for the wounded." Stoick looked down at Hiccup and gently laid a large hand on his forehead.

"He hasn't woken up…" he said sounding worried, "We bandaged him up best we could, but his leg…it might have to come off…"

I whined softly. I knew that what was going to happen. I laid my head down next to Hiccup's. If only I had been able avoid Her tail…Hiccup moaned softly but didn't open his eyes. Stoick lifted his hand from Hiccup's forehead and turned to face me again.

"I can't thank you enough for saving him." He said and gently petted my head again. I purred softly and closed my eyes to rest. I gently wrapped my forelegs around Hiccup and pulled him to my belly to keep him from getting chilled by the fog.

I heard Gobber chuckle, "Like an overgrown puppy with wings…" I opened one of my eyes staring at him sarcastically.

_I heard that._ Stoick started laughing.

It didn't take us too long to get back to Berk, though a little longer than if we had ships. Because the Dragons towing the rafts along had to rest occasionally, it took us about three days to return to Berk. Provisions were flown in by the Vikings who had already arrived at Berk on Dragon back. The first day was smooth sailing and I slept most of the way. I remembered Astrid arriving on her Big Jaw to make sure Hiccup was alright. The second day was freezing cold and at night there was a storm. The Vikings were all very surprised to find that I was afraid of lightning.

"Gonna have to revise the Night Fury page in the Dragon Manual…" Gobber said as I whimpered and curled into a tight ball around Hiccup, "Can't be the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' if he's afraid o' lightning…"

The third day was foggy but we were able to pull into the docks of Berk safely. Once we were there, everyone disembarked the raft. I was able to move by then so I followed along as Stoick and his brother, Spitelout carried Hiccup into town on a stretcher they managed to tie together-since that they had to be careful about moving him due to the state of his leg. I walked alongside Hiccup's stretcher, completely ignoring the stares the townspeople were giving me. A few children ran up to me, patted my scaly hide then ran back to their friends shouting "I touched the Night Fury!" All my attention as on Hiccup. He hadn't woken up at all during our return to Berk, though a few times he stirred slightly but didn't wake up-which was received with several groans.

We reached the Haddock House- a large three story house with a carved Dragon head on the roof as decoration. Stoick and Spitelout carried Hiccup inside and were aobut to go up the stairs when Stoick stopped and looked at me thinking.

"Wait." Stoick said, "Lay him down by the hearth, I have an idea." The two Vikings carefully laid the stretcher Hiccup lay on near the hearth. I padded over to Hiccup's side purring softly. Stoick turned to me looking serious.

"Toothless," he said, "I've got an important job for ye. While Spitelout and I bring Hiccup's bed downstairs, keep an eye on him alright?" I grinned and nodded.

_You can count on me._ I laid down next to Hiccup wrapping my tail around him. I didn't take my eyes off him while I listened to Stoick and Spitelout grunting and grumbling from stubbed toes as they hauled Hiccup's bed downstairs.

"Why…are we doing this?" Spitelout grunted _THUD_, "OW! Stubbed my foot again!"

"Toothless can't fit through Hiccup's bedroom door or window." Stoick said, "This way, he can keep watch over Hiccup." I lifted my head up as Stoick and Spitelout struggled with Hiccup's bed down the stairs. They finally managed to get Hiccup's bed set down near the back of the first floor room. After catching their breath, the two Vikings came over to the hearth and lifted the stretcher and carried Hiccup over to his bed. I followed joining them padding over to the other side of the bed.

"Careful…careful…" Stoick said as they started to slide Hiccup from the stretcher to the bed, "Mind his head…"

_Thunk._

"I said mind his head!" Stoick snapped at Spitelout as Hiccup's head banged against the headboard. Hiccup moaned but didn't wake up. I flattened my ears and glared at Spitelout annoyed growling softly.

_Don't crack his skull open numbskull!_ I didn't have to wonder where the "lout" part in his name came from. Spitelout looked at slightly embarrassed and being as careful as he could and glancing nervously at me managed to get the rest of Hiccup onto his bed without any further injuries to Hiccup. Stoick pulled the blankets over Hiccup and sighed relieved.

"Now we wait." He said, "I'll bring the town healer over in the morning." He placed his hand on Hiccup's forehead sighing sadly.

"His leg's going to have to be amputated…" Stoick said, "Otherwise he'll never be able to walk again…"

I whimpered and laid my head on the bed next to Hiccup.

_I'm so sorry Hiccup…If only I had been able to avoid Her tail…_Stoick patted me comfortingly on me head.

"Don' blame yerself." Stoick said, "The one to blame is standing right in front of ye…If I had listened to Hiccup…" he trailed off. I made a mental note to lick him to death later. Right now, Hiccup was what was most important. I purred softly and began to keep watch over him.

A few hours later, Astrid came to visit. I lifted my head curiously as she entered through the door and crossed the floor over to Hiccup's bedside.

"Hey Toothless." She said scratching me behind the ears, "How's Hiccup?" I glanced down at Hiccup. He was still unconscious, but at least he didn't have that "dead look" he had while we were on the raft. Now, he looked like he was just sleeping. But he still looked pale and the pain from his leg was probably still getting to him in his sleep. Astrid gently grasped Hiccup's hand in hers and started telling us about something funny that had happened during the flight back to Berk.

"…And when Fishlegs' Groncle started diving down to the water when he saw fish jumping out, he just completely freaked out. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were laughing so hard they nearly fell off their ZippleBack. It was so funny…" She said laughing slightly. She smiled down at Hiccup and gently laid his hand back down on his chest and leaned forwards slightly. She was about to kiss him, when she hesitated then kissed him gently on the forehead. I snorted playfully nudging her on the arm.

_You should've kissed him on the mouth! That would've woken him up!_

"Oh shut up!" Astrid said punching me playfully on my flank. I licked her in return. Astrid laughed and scratched my scaly hide. I purred softly. Stoick returned from the village a while later. He asked Astrid if she wanted to spend the night. She said she would. Stoick then came over to check on Hiccup with a bucket of water.

"Still out…" He said sounding worried, "When is he goin' to wake up?" he knelt down at Hiccup's bedside and pulled out a drinking ladle from the bucket. How was Hiccup supposed to drink while he was passed out? I tilted my head confused. Stoick gently lifted Hiccup's head and shoulders getting him into a sitting position and tilted the drinking ladle to his son's mouth trying to get him to drink some water. Most of it tricked down the sides of Hiccup's chin, Stoick then gently pinched Hiccup's nose causing him to swallow. My ears perked up.

_Oh, that's how._ Stoick glanced over to me. He laid Hiccup back down wiping the excess water from his face.

"Do ye want some too?" he asked, I nodded and Stoick pushed the water bucket to me. I lowered my snout into the bucket and took a drink. The water was so refreshing. I lifted my snout from the bucket once I had enough and continued to keep watch over Hiccup. Stoick chuckled.

"Get some sleep Toothless." He said, "I'll keep an eye on Hiccup for the night." I shook my head. I was tired, but I was also partially nocturnal. I would be able to keep watch the whole night.

Stoick was insistent. Finally I agreed to sleep when Stoick gave me several large cod for dinner-and insisted that I eat it all. He said I needed to get my strength back. I agreed wholeheartedly, I would need it to protect Hiccup. I curled around the bed posts and closed my eyes settling in for a good night's sleep.

I woke up the next day to Stoick snoring. I lifted my head and licked his face to wake him up.

"Eruuagh!" Stoick jerked back and started to wipe his face.

_You should have let me take night watch!_ I stuck my tongue out at the Viking chief playfully giving him a "I-told-you-so" look.

"Ye _are_ an overgrown pup…" Stoick grumbled. Atrid stumbled downstairs sleepily.

I wanted to stay with Hiccup but Astrid and Stoick started shoving me out of the house saying I needed to get some fresh air. I grunted and tried to stay put. I wasn't going to let Hiccup out of my sight ever again! It seemed like every time we were apart bad things happened to him. Though Astrid said that the worst that could happen was just some nightmares, I stubbornly tried to stay at Hiccup's bedside.

"He's as stubborn as we are!" Astrid said slightly annoyed, "Come on Toothless! Just a short walk! You need to get some exercise!" I snorted.

_I'm staying with Hiccup._

"If you walk with me…" Astrid said slowly, "I'll get you all the salmon and cod you want."

_Maybe a quick walk wouldn't hurt._ I hooted softly and followed Astrid outside as Stoick ensured that Hiccup would be safe with him. The village had almost completely changed overnight. Dragons were walking around with Riders on their back, eating from a large bowl of fish, snoozing on the roofs of houses. With the Dragons there, it made Berk seem less harsh to live in.

"Hiccup's sure gonna be surprised when he wakes up." Astrid said as she walked alongside me, "Let's go into the forest, you can show me where Hiccup found you." I purred as we headed towards the forest. Even though my first meeting with Hiccup had been him trying to kill me, I didn't mind showing Astrid the place where we first met. It seemed like so long ago…

"That's where you landed?" Astrid asked looking at the large trench I plowed out, now filled with grass and flowers. I nodded. The wind picked up slightly and…a familiar scent wafted over to me! My ears perked up.

_Mother!_ I looked up as a female Night Fury twice my size flew down landing in front of Astrid and I. She folded her wings delicately and examined us with large sapphire eyes. Astrid gasped in amazement.

"Whoa…"

"_Mother!" _I bounded over to her overjoyed! I hadn't seen her since the day she and my siblings escaped Dragon Island. I leaned against her flank. Mother hummed softly and wrapped a wing around me.

"_I heard everything from the other Dragons."_ She said, _"I'm so proud of you little one…" _She was about to say my old name.

"_I'm called 'Toothless' Now." _I said, _"My Rider gave that name to me."_

"_Your Rider did?"_ she asked.

"_Yes Mother, His name's Hiccup. He helped me fly again."_ I said purring gently.

"_Ahhh, yes…"_She said looking at me gently, _"I thought you'd be the one to do it."_

"_Do what?"_ I titled my head to the side confused.

"_Bring the Dragons and Humans together."_ Mother said,_ "That was why Night Furies were created. All Dragons have a strong instinct to defend a Human they befriend, but in Night Furies that instinct is the strongest especially once we have acknowledged a Human as our Rider."_

"_So…Father Thor created us to protect the Humans?"_ I asked.

"_Yes." _Mother said, _"That is the very reason. The bond between Dragon and Rider is very powerful in a way they become a part of each other's lives."_

"_How do you know?"_ I asked.

"_It made sense when I heard how you nearly sacrificed yourself to save your Rider."_ Mother said, _"That one act brought our two races together."_ She was right. After I saved Hiccup, the Vikings who stubbornly thought Dragons were savage monsters all had a change of heart about us. _Now_ they were stubbornly insisting that Dragons and Humans could be friends.

"_Are you going to live here in Berk now Mother?"_ I asked, _"I'm sure you'll find a Rider."_

"_Yes, but not yet…"_ Mother said lifting her wings from around me, _"I have to find your brothers and sisters now that She is gone. I'm sure Zephyr must be worried about you."_

I smiled at the mention of my youngest sister she was barely a hatchling when She came and when Father died. She was probably going to have some words for me because I stayed behind on Dragon Island so she, Mother and our siblings could escape.

"_Alright, but when you find them, you will come back to live here in Berk right?"_

Mother nodded, _"Of course my beloved hatchling, of course. It may take some time, but we will come."_ With those words, Mother spread her wings out and took off to the skies to begin looking for my five siblings, Flint, Coal, Zephyr, Obsidian, and Nova. I watched Mother fly away, eager for the day when she and my siblings would come to Berk. Astrid stepped up next to me.

"Was that your mom?" she asked. I nodded.

"She was beautiful…" Astrid said. I licked her arm playfully.

_Thanks I'll tell her you said that once she comes back._ I purred gently.

We walked for a while then after an hour we started to head back to Berk. When we arrived back at the village, we were swarmed by a small crowd of children. They all either touched me then ran off shouting "I touched the Night Fury!" or playfully tapped me with a stick or patted my scales. I purred slightly amused. Human children were so funny…

We arrived back at Hiccup's house. I would be glad to get back to his bedside. When we entered, I smelled blood. _Hiccup's blood._ I flattened my ears and my eyes narrowed growling softly. I saw an unfamiliar man holding a bloodstained saw and a dirty rag. I bounded over to Hiccup's bedside sniffing him. The blankets had been pulled back, and I saw his left leg. A few inches below his knee, his left leg ended in a stump which was wrapped in a blood stained rag. I sniffed the stump whimpering sadly. So this was why Astrid and Stoick wanted me to go for a walk. So I wouldn't see the healer cut Hiccup's calf off. I was a little annoyed, but also grateful. If they had amputated his calf while I was present, I would've likely attacked the healer.

"I'm sorry Toothless…" Stoick said, "We thought it would be best if you didn't see it happen…" he patted me on the head gently.

"Hiccup might become feverish." The healer said putting his tools away, "If that happens, keep his head cool and his body warm." Even as he said this, Hiccup's breathing became slightly labored and broke out into a sweat. I leaned over him and gently licked his forehead. Hiccup groaned but still didn't open his eyes. He had been alseep for five days, when was he going to wake up? I whimpered softly wanting him to wake up.

That night was a long one. Hiccup became delirious late that night with a high fever. Both Stoick and I were up all night trying to keep Hiccup's fever down. Hiccup kept moaning incoherently in his sleep, he must have been having a nightmare. I tried my best to comfort him, I got my head under his clammy hand, and he started to relax soon as his hand was resting on my snout. His breathing became slow and regular though his head was still drenched in sweat.

His fever finally broke in the morning. Both Stoick and I were completely exhausted and slept while Astrid kept watch over Hiccup. The next week passed by sluggishly. I almost never left Hiccup's bedside-except when Astrid, Stoick, and occasionally Gobber stubbornly insisted that I had to get some fresh air and exercise. Just an hour or two, then I could go back to watching over Hiccup. On one such occasion, Gobber took me down to the forge to help him with his work.

He was making a new leg for Hiccup and wanted me to help. If it would help Hiccup walk again, I would gladly lend a paw. Gobber ruffled through some of Hiccup's notes. Apparently, Hiccup had once tried to design a prosthetic leg that would operate more like a leg than the peg leg Gobber had. While Gobber worked with the metal and wood I kept the fire going.

And the new leg for Hiccup was only the start. Right after the new leg was completed, Gobber started working on the saddle. Particularly on the left stirrup.

"Ye and Hiccup are gonna want to get back to flyin' again I'll wager." Gobber said, "With this and the alterations I made to the saddle, soon as Hiccup's back on his…eh…feet, ye two should be able to get back to flyin' in no time!" I tackled him and licked his face to show my thanks.

"OY! Geroff me ye over grown pup with wings!" Gobber shouted. I got off him and after Gobber made some measurements to make a new tailfin for me, I returned to Hiccup's bedside. Some of the color was starting to return to his face. I laid my head next to his purring softly. The next few days came and went and Hiccup still did not wake up.

"Ugghh…" I woke up as soon as I heard Hiccup moan. I leaned over him, he was starting to stir! Was he waking up? I leaned forwards sniffing and gently breathing on him. Hiccup shifted his head from side to side slightly and his mouth opened and closed. His brow furrowed slightly, and his eyes moved under his closed eyelids!

I sat upright as I watched him stir.

"_Wake up!" _I said Hiccup grunted slightly, _"Wake up!"_

And finally, after two weeks, Hiccup opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. I leaned forwards. Hiccup smiled weakly.

"…Hey…Toothless…" he said hoarsely. I nudged him gently with my snout, and then overjoyed at seeing him awake I put my front paws up on the side of his bed and started licking his face! Hiccup barely reacted at first then started laughing weakly.

"…I-I'm happy to see you too bud…" He said hoarsely wrapping his thin arms around my neck leaning to the side slightly as I licked his face happily. I shifted my paw as if trying to hug him back and I hit his left leg on accident.

"OW!" Hiccup sat bolt upright as I jumped away clutching his left thigh wincing. Then he looked surprised when he saw where he was.

"I'm…in my house…" he said slowly then he looked at me, "_You're_ here…In my house…" I could barely contain my excitement I was actually squirming on the spot snorting happily! I started leaping about bouncing off the rafters and knocking stuff over.

"Wait…does Dad know you're here?" Hiccup said a little alarmed.

_Of course he does! He asked me to watch over you!_ I leapt off one of the rafters and back to Hiccup's beside he was sitting up still really confused.

"Okay okay…" Hiccup said trying to make sense of what he was seeing while I leapt up again to the rafters and started swinging from one upside down from my tail! My Rider was finally awake! Why shouldn't I be happy and show it?

"Toothless! Aw come on…"Hiccup groaned. He leaned back slightly and pulled back the blanket.

"Oh…" was all he said. I leapt down from the rafter. As he stared at his left leg my wings dropped and I hooted sadly. I still wished that I'd been able to bring him back whole…He didn't deserve this…Hiccup swung his legs out of bed. A booted right foot, and the new left foot. I sniffed the new leg. Wood, metal, and leather.

_I'm so sorry Hiccup…_I lifted my head to face him. I sensed a mix of emotions from him. Sadness, shock, confusion; but mostly wondering about his first step. Hiccup looked at me and took a deep breath and another. He grasped the bed post and leaning on his right foot, readied himself for the first step. He evened his weight out on both feet, wincing as his weight came down on the new leg. He took a deep breath and took a step and nearly fell! I shot out my head to catch him.

"AGH!" Hiccup grunted as he fell against my head. He looked down at my eyes surprised I purred gently and pushed him back up to his feet.

_Lean on me Hiccup. I won't let you fall._ Hiccup, still leaning against me slightly for support evened out his weight again. As one we both turned to the door.

"Thanks bud…" Hiccup said as he limped alongside me his new leg squeaking with each step.

_We're Dragon and Rider Hiccup. We stick together and see whatever comes our way through. And I'll always stay at your side._ We reached the door. Hiccup grasped the door handle wobbling slightly and pulled open the door.

"AGH!" He yelped and slammed the door shut almost immediately after opening it! He leaned back against the door panting and looking shell shocked.

"Toothless…" he said, "Stay here." And opened the door again.

"Come on guys!" A Viking riding a Flare Body shouted, "Let's all get ready! It's almost time for our first flight around Berk!"

Hiccup stepped out of the house in total shock and looked around seeing Dragons everywhere! Dragon walking around Berk, Dragons hanging out on the roofs of houses, and Dragons and their Riders flying around the village.

"I _knew_ it." Hiccup said, "I'm dead!" Stoick burst out laighin stepping up behind Hiccup wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"No, but ye gave it yer best shot." he said still chuckling at the look on Hiccup's face, "So, what do ye think?" He gestured to the village as they walked down the pathway to the village.

"Hey look! It's Hiccup!" someone shouted excitedly. Cheering went up from the villagers as they all rushed over to greet Hiccup and Stoick. I stayed in the house giving them a little privacy.

"It turns out all we needed was someone like this." Stoick said.

"You…You just gestured to all of me?" Hiccup said confused.

"Well, most of ye," Gobber said, "That bit was my handiwork with a bit of a "Hiccup flair" thrown in. ye like it?"

"I might make a _few_ tweaks." Hiccup said and several people started laughing.

_WHAM!_

"OW!" Hiccup shouted.

"_That_ was for scaring me." Astrid said.

"What! I-Is it _always_ gonna be this way?" Hiccup bleated, "because-." his words were cut off and a collective "ooohhh.." came from the villagers.

"I could get used to it." Hiccup said. Astrid must have kissed him for real! I snickered wishing I could've seen the look on Hiccup's face.

"Welcome home Hiccup." Gobber said and I burst out of the house!

"NIGHT FURY!" someone shouted and the Viukings scrambled out of the way as I tackled Spitelout to get to Hiccup. All the other villagers burst out laughing. Hiccup was holding my saddle and the new tailfin. This one was painted bright red and had a skull painted on it.

"Alright," Stoick said, "Our first ceremonial flight around Berk is about to begin!" everyone cheered and Hiccup immediately ran over to me to put the saddle and the tailfin on. The other Vikings all hurried to their Dragons to ready for their first flight around Berk. Hiccup swung himself up into the saddle and secured himself in once her got his flight vest on. His new foot clicked into place on the metal stirrup and he started juggling it around. It worked just like during our first flight together.

Hiccup patted me on my flank, "Ready Toothless?"

I grinned, _Ready as I'll ever be Hiccup._ All around us Dragons and their Riders took off into the air. I crouched low to the ground and took off! We were flying again! Nothing could restrain us, the sky and the rest of the world awaited us. We flew around Berk weaving in and out of bridges and houses and dive bombing the odd Viking. Hiccup cheered as we flew up into the skies. Us, the first Dragon and Rider. I would never forget how we met or anything else that followed after this day.

We were one.

We were home.

**The End**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

***pops open noise makers* and Toothless's Tale is COMPLETE!**

**I decided to use the first few line sof "Always know where you are" from Treasure Planet as an epigraph, becasue at the scene when everyone's about to fly aroudn Berk that song just came to mind.**

**Oh and Toothless's Mom was based on Saphira from the Inheritance books, another faveorite Dragon of mine (though Toothless and Draco own everything) And I will try to get a small collection of short stories about Toothless's siblings up too. For now, though let's turn our attetnion to Hiccup. That's right, for those of you wondering about what I could do with Hiccup, By the time you;re done reading this, the first chapter of "I'm Still Here: Hiccup's Tale" should be up. I hope you'll enjoy the Hiccup companion fic as much as you enjoyed seeing HTTYD from Toothless's POV.**

**Oh yeah, as for you who faved, aleretd me and this fic but didn't post a review...Why din;t you! I wanna know what you think even if you just tell me your faveorite part!**

**Chocobo Scribe signing off! See you in I'm Still Here: Hiccup's Tale!**


End file.
